Nymph's Bane
by Blood Blondie
Summary: When Draco Malfoy realizes he's sexually attracted to Harry Potter, he gives him a powerful aphrodisiac/love potion called "Nymph's Bane" that makes its victims wild with uncontrollable lust. But when Harry needs to get off, he won't stop with Draco, he'll find some hot gay-loving with any boy at Hogwarts. Harry Potter x Male Students. Rated M. Smut/Slash/Lemon.
1. Harry Potter and the Secret Admirer

**A/N**: I've been meaning to do a _Harry Potter _themed story for awhile now but I could never find the time. Anyway here it is! Draco has realized that he's sexually attracted to Harry and is determined to make him his bitch. Will he succeed? Probably.

**I didn't have a particular setting for this when I wrote it mainly because I couldn't decide on one, so its up to you what year you want to believe this takes place in.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Harry Potter _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the entrance of The Great Hall, staring down at the long, narrow dining tables all filled with his fellow Hogwarts students. There had to have been hundreds of them all dressed in black uniform robes adorned with green, yellow, and blue, but none of them mattered to Draco. The only student worthy of his eye was the boy garbed in the valiant red of Gryffindor, the boy-who-lived himself: Harry James Potter.

_I've got you now, Potter. _Draco thought to himself as he stared at the raven-haired boy with glasses, seated among his fellow Gryffindors. To his left was his usual ginger-haired companion Ron Weasley, Draco despised the very sight of him. Besides the fact that his family was a bunch of blood traitors, Draco held his own personal grudge against Ron, one born of jealousy. _Why does he get to be by Potter's side every minute of every day? What's so special about him? _Draco yearned to have Harry around him as often as the Weasley boy did.

"Draco?" Came the voice of Pansy Parkinson as she had left her seat and strided over to her blond on-again-off-again boyfriend.

"Huh?" Draco said, taking his gaze off of Harry to realize the particularly unattractive girl in front of him.

"I've been waving to you for the past five minutes, are you gonna come sit with us?" Pansy asked, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle awaiting both of them at the Slytherin table.

"Oh, uh-yeah, yeah I just need to take care of something first. I'll be there in a minute." Draco said as he walked away, leaving Pansy at the entrance of the hall. _What on earth did I ever see in her? _he thought to himself as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table. Draco was never very crazy about Pansy, truth be told he only dated her because it seemed to be expected of him. She wasn't very pretty and she had the personality of a door-nail. Draco didn't know it then as a confused child, but what he really loved was the person who knew how to push his buttons. The black-haired boy who made him feel such intense stirrings of upset, rage, passion ... and lust. So much lust he could no longer contain it. Draco knew in his heart (and pants) that he wanted Harry the way a boy was supposed to want a girl. But late at night when he touched himself, it wasn't Pansy's _pansy _he was thinking of, it was Harry's hairy-

"Asshole." came the disdainful voice of Ron Weasley, snapping Draco back into reality.

"What?" Draco asked, suddenly realizing where he was, standing above a sea of Gryffindors, each with a pair of daggers in their eyes especially for him.

"I said _asshole_. And yeah, I meant you Malfoy. What do _you _want?" Ron spat, looking at the blond with visible disgust. Immediately Draco jumped in on his and Ron's usual banter.

"Nothing much, just wondering where that foul smell was coming from. Judging by all those food-stains on your robes and crumbs on your chin I'd say it was you Weasley." Malfoy retorted, not missing a beat.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Ron said, his pale face flushed with red as noticeable as his hair.

"Seriously Malfoy, we're trying to eat dinner and the sight of you here is enough to make me wanna hurl it back up." Harry jumped in, coming to his best-friend's defense. That insult might have actually hurt if Draco wasn't so used to it by now, _I have something you could shove down your throat that I'd make sure you'd keep down, _Draco thought but couldn't bring himself to say out-loud. "What? Nothing? If we're done here could you be kind enough to fuck off back to your own table?" Harry finished.

"Actually ... I came here to see if the oh-so-famous _Boy Who Lived _had big enough balls to try a _Harpy Heart." _Draco said, lying and making up the words as he went. If there was one thing a Slytherin was good at, it was bullshitting, and Draco was as Slytherin as they come.

"A what? What the fuck are you going on about?" Harry asked, confused as Draco took the seat across from him, much to the disgust of his fellow Gryffindors.

"A _Harpy Heart" _Draco lied as he pulled two small, transparent spheres from his pocket, both as red as roses and no bigger than pearls. "They're said to be so sour they'd numb your tongue for days." Draco continued lying, in truth there was no such thing as a _Harpy Heart, _the small red pearls were truthfully _Nymph's Bane, _a powerful and forbidden aphrodisiac that drove its victims wild with lust so intense they'd never be able to control themselves. Legend has it that it got its name from ancient wizards who created it for the dark purpose of enslaving Nymph's for their lustful desires. Once its ingested, the victim is overwhelmed by a powerful craving for the male body. Regardless of their preference.

"Oh please Draco, Harry's not afraid of some sour-flavored candy. He'd gladly eat both of those just to shut you up." Ginny Weasley jumped in, boasting of her longtime crush. Harry shot her a glance of subtle surprise and annoyance, but Draco wanted to smile, hopefully the Weasley girl's big mouth would be enough to convince Harry to do it.

"Harry don't, it could be a trick." Hermione Granger cautioned, seated to his right.

"Typical Potter, always needing his pet mudblood to come to his rescue." Draco spat, trying to get Harry worked up enough that he'd take the challenge.

"Shut your prick-cunt mouth, Malfoy. I'll eat your stupid candy just so you can go away." Harry said, visibly angry. Draco liked when he was angry, the way his beautiful eyes flared up with passion made the blond boy so hot for him.

"Well go on then, take one since I know you can't handle both." Draco mocked.

"Shove it up your ass Malfoy, Harry can eat both _at the same time._" Ginny boasted once again, earning a deeply irritated glance from Harry. Draco could have hugged her for that. He knew he had the raven-haired boy now, there was no way Harry would risk looking like a coward in front of the Weasley girl, he wanted to fuck her little ginger pussy too much to let that happen.

"Then what're you waiting for, Potter? Bottoms up." Draco said as he handed the _Nymph's Bane _to Harry, sealing his trap. Malfoy watched with intense focus as Harry held the two red pearls in his hand and without hesitation, engulfed them both into his mouth. _Merlin's beard, I wish he'd suck my balls like that, _Draco thought as he watched Harry's face scrunch up, reacting to the intense sour flavor that came with _Nymph's Bane_. Draco couldn't help but find it extremely arousing the way Harry sucked on the two red spheres in his mouth, unknowingly guzzling down a powerful aphrodisiac.

"Hmph, well what do you know? Guess you're not as big a pussy as I thought Potter." Draco said as he rose from his seat without another word. The blond couldn't stay for any closing insults or remarks, he was much too excited to pretend to be disgusted. He walked back to the Slytherin table, leaving a slightly shocked group of Gryffindors questioning how Draco was so chill with being shown up Harry who was red in the face and practically tearing as the double-dose of sour flavor electrified his mouth.

_Holy shit ... I can't believe that worked! _Draco thought to himself. He wanted to jump and dance and ram Harry right there on the table. He wanted to fuck Harry's asshole right in front of that little Weasley girl, make her watch as Draco butt-fucked her childhood crush, ramming his wand into that hole again and again. The thought was making Draco hard, he quickly took his seat with his fellow Slytherins before anyone could notice.

"You look happy." Pansy analyzed,

"Yeah ... yeah I am." Draco said as discreetly as possible. In another hour, Harry Potter was his. Ever since Draco had accepted the fact that he was hopelessly attracted to Harry, he couldn't stop thinking about this. It was the only thought on his mind for weeks, from the minute he realized he was gay, his number one goal had been _I'm going to fuck Harry Potter. _And he was going to make damn sure it happened. He had gone through a countless number of his father's old contacts searching for just one person who had _Nymph's Bane _on them, and finally he had found it. After weeks and weeks of planning, it had all come together._  
_

_Soon you'll be mine Harry..._

* * *

Looks like troubles "coming" for Harry Potter. Now that I've set this up, I promise there'll be loads of sex in the chapters to come! But **do me a favor and let me know if there's anyone specific you want to see with Harry. Leave it with a review, thanks! Stay tuned! **Xoxo


	2. Harry Potter and the Bathroom Stall

**A/N**: Here's that gay boy-sex I promised. Hope it's to your liking. Leave a review and let me know who you'd like to see in future chapters.

**I didn't have a particular setting for this when I wrote it mainly because I couldn't decide on one, so its up to you what year you want to believe this takes place in.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Harry Potter _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

Harry Potter wiped the small tears from his eyes as the last of the_ Harpy Heart _dissolved in his mouth. Draco Malfoy wasn't lying when he said it made the tongue feel numb; the raven-haired boy didn't think he'd ever want to taste anything sour again in his life.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked his best-friend, but Harry could barely feel his mouth, let-alone talk.

"I told you not to do it." Hermione added in, chastising him.

"I thought it was very brave of you Harry." Ginny chimed in amorously. If Harry's face wasn't so red already from the candy, that might have made him blush.

After Harry and his friends had finished their supper they had gathered their things and made their exit from The Great Hall. _Why does Draco keep staring at me? What if Hermione was right and he did poison me? _Harry's thoughts wandered as he made his way through the halls, headed for the Gryffindor common room. However on the way there the raven-haired boy felt an intense heat overwhelming his face, quickly spreading throughout his body.

"Harry? You okay?" Ron asked as the trio stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Y-Yeah, yeah I'm good. Don't worry about it." Harry lied as he felt himself break a sweat. Hermione rushed over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Harry you're burning up!" she exclaimed, feeling the hot skin against her hand.

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm just exhausted is all." Harry lied, not wanting to draw attention to what he was feeling.

"No Harry, there was something in those candies Malfoy gave you."

"Now you're just jumping to conclusions. Look, both of you. I'm fine I promise, I just ... I just really need the bathroom." Harry proclaimed as he walked away from his friends.

"Harry wait! Not that one! That's-"

"It's fine Hermione! Don't wait up! I'll be there in a few!" Harry dismissed as he rushed into the first-floor girls' bathroom, not even thinking of where he was going. Harry's attention had shifted to the fact that the intense heat had found its way to his crotch and was overwhelming his groin with a powerful need to be touched.

_Merlin's beard, what the fuck did Draco do to me!? _Harry thought as he quickly ran into a nearby stall, his hardened cock pressing up painfully against the tight fabric of his pants. Harry couldn't fight the urge to touch himself, he needed it, he felt like he'd die without it. The raven-haired boy quickly shut the stall-door behind him as he hastily struggled to unbuckle his belt.

_"_I could help you with that Harry." came a shrill, familiar voice. Harry's head was swimming like he'd had too much to drink, but he definitely knew that voice without having to guess, _Oh Merlin's beard, not her._

_"_Not now Myrtle!" Harry said, impatient as in that moment he valued privacy more than the air in his lungs. Moaning Myrtle nonetheless entered the stall, phasing through right next to Harry with the cheekiest grin.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in quite the pickle." Myrtle said with a laugh as her cold, ghostly hand ran up Harry's warm crotch, sending a tingle up his spine.

"D-Don't do that!" Harry snapped, quickly turning away from the ghost girl. "Leave me alone Myrtle!" Harry spat, not having the strength to argue with her. His whole body felt like it was on fire and his clothes were suffocating him, and above all else his penis was hard as a rock, aching to be set free. When Myrtle's cold hand made contact with him it sent a sensation through his loins like nothing Harry had ever felt, so pleasurable and so good, but the mere fact that it was Moaning Myrtle was enough to deter him.

"Oh don't be like that Harry, it's normal for teenage boys to experiment with _that kind of thing. _Especially with teenage girls." Myrtle teased on, "But ... some boys prefer to experiment with ... _other boys._" Myrtle said with wicked laughter.

_What the fuck is she going on about? _Harry thought to himself as he felt himself sweating, practically melting in his robes. "Myrtle ... please, I'm begging you. Just leave. Me. Alone."

"Don't worry Harry, I won't be bothering you ... I'm just supposed to keep the door locked and stop anyone from coming in." Myrtle said devilishly, catching Harry's attention.

"...W-What? What are you-"

"A certain somebody has eyes for you Harry, and he said I could watch as long as I keep anyone from interrupting. It's going to be quite a show." Myrtle said, again with a shrill wicked laughter that made Harry's already beating heart beat faster. Now he was getting nervous and he was much too weak to try and run away, the heat was too strong.

"Looks like the aphrodisiac did the job." came a second, familiar voice as he entered the bathroom.

"And there's your secret admirer now!" Myrtle said cheerfully as she floated up out of the stall, tearing the small door open as she flew past.

"What?" Harry asked, confused as he turned around, only to find the one and only Draco Malfoy standing there at the entrance of the stall. _Oh no, this is not happening right now. This CANNOT be happening..._

"Hello Potter, looks like you've come down with a serious case of petrification ... down in your cock." Draco teased as he spotted Harry's visible hard-on, creating a bulging tent in his black uniform pants.

"M-Malfoy? You stay away from me!" Harry yelled, feeling his strength leave him as he suddenly felt a strange ... stirring from seeing the platinum-haired boy in front of him. _Has Malfoy always looked so ... handsome?- No! Wait, what am I saying?!_

"Remind me to thank your little blood traitor girlfriend, if it wasn't for her big mouth I would probably have never gotten you to eat those love potion candies." Draco revealed.

"Love potion? W-What the fuck ... did you do to me?" Harry asked as he began going weak in the knees.

"Yes. A love potion, Potter. A very powerful, very forbidden love potion to be exact." Draco explained as he began stepping closer, making Harry uncomfortable. "I've dreamed of this moment for so long, you have no idea how many times I've jacked off thinking of your tight, little virgin arse Harry." Draco revealed as he took another step forward, backing Harry up into the corner of the stall, his eyes hungrily fixated on Harry's scared, weak form. "Finally, the oh-so-famous _Boy Who Lived _is at my mercy, and his arse is all mine for the taking. Seeing you like this, so weak and vulnerable ... it's making me so horny."

_Holy shit, Draco is in love with me! And he's about to rape me! _Harry's mind raced as he realized what was happening. Slowly Harry backed away, but his heart dropped the minute he felt his back make contact with the stone wall, there was nowhere left to run. "Malfoy! Don't! Get away from me!"

"There's no use fighting it Potter, you're going to want me whether you like it or not." Draco said with a wicked grin as he came closer, a mere foot of space between them.

_I don't want this! Damn him! Damn this love potion! _Harry thought, he wanted to run but he feared he'd fall over or run into a wall if he did. His body was betraying him however as he hard cock throbbed with excitement as the blond boy slowly began closing the gap between them. "Please, s-stop!"

"Shhhh, no more talking Harry. Kiss me." Draco ordered as his face came dangerously close to Harry's, feeling the raven-haired boy's breathe on his lips as he panted. He couldn't fight the urge anymore, Draco roughly smashed his lips against Harry's soft, pink ones. "Mmm!" Draco moaned at the satisfaction, after all these weeks of planning Harry was finally his! And his lips against his was the greatest sensation of his life.

"Mmm-Draco!" Harry fought, moving his mouth away, gasping and trying to call out to Malfoy's common sense. However the blond boy took this opportunity to seize Harry's open, gasping mouth, forcing his tongue inside, pushing it against the raven-haired boy's own.

"Mmm!" Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as his tongue rubbed and slid against Harry's, coating it in his saliva as he passionately kissed the object of his lust. Draco loved the taste, he wanted more of Harry. Malfoy closed the space between them as he forcefully pressed his groin against Harry's, grinding Harry into the wall as the friction between their two hard, clothed erections rubbed against each other.

"Ah!" Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as the pleasure of the blond boy thrusting against him drove him mad. _This is so gross! His tongue is in my mouth! But-but his thrusting feels so good! I don't want this! I don't! ... do I?_

_"_Yes, don't fight it Potter! You know you want me, you want my hard cock ... in your arse." Draco said in a low, breathy whisper, moving his mouth to Harry's ear as his hands quickly violated the raven-haired boy's personal space, feeling up his body as he quickly slid down Harry's black robes, all while pushing his hips forward into Harry's groin, feeling the friction as their boners rubbed against one another.

"Please ... don't ..." Harry said weakly as he struggled not to moan.

"Are you sure?" Draco teased as his hand slid up Harry's shirt, finding his nipple and giving it a playful stroke, caressing it with his finger as he drew circles, making it hard.

"Nghh, not there!" Harry begged as Draco's hand was up his shirt, teasing his nipple and the other was forcing itself south, struggling to push past Harry's waistband.

"Let me feel your cock, Potter." Draco said, again in a whisper into Harry's ear that made the dark-haired boy hot beyond belief as Draco's breathe danced on his ear. Draco's hand slid into Harry's pants, running down the trail of thick black hair that led to what Draco craved most.

"Haa! Oh, D-Draco!" Harry moaned uncontrollably as the blond boy's soft hand found its way into his underwear and gripped his hard, thick throbbing dick. It was so good Harry thought he might cum right there.

"You like that don't you?" Draco teased as he felt Harry's hard cock, throbbing in his hand. It was so thick and the flesh was so hot.

"No! I-I don't!" Harry resisted, only turning Draco on even more. That was the final straw.

"Merlin's beard, I can't take it anymore! Seeing you so helpless and pathetic ... I can't hold back ... I need to fuck you now, Potter!" Draco declared as he gripped Harry by the shoulders and pulled him in for another involuntary kiss, forcing his tongue back into the raven-haired boy's mouth, tasting as much of him as he could.

Harry could only moan into the other boy's mouth as his tongue raped his own. Draco finally pulled away and in one swift motion, he gripped Harry and roughly turned him over, pressing his face against the stone-wall. Harry was too weak to resist, he could stand helpless as Draco bent him over. _This CANNOT BE HAPPENING! DRACO IS GOING TO RAPE ME!_

_"_Merlin's beard, you make me so fucking horny Potter." Draco stated as he impatiently undid Harry's pants and in one strong tug, pulled his black uniform pants and underwear down to his ankles. Draco formed a wicked smile as he at last saw it, Harry's ass. The one he'd touched himself thinking of countless times. And at last it was his.

Harry gasped as his hard cock was finally freed, like a bird from its cage. Harry's stiff dick hardened upward, so painful and needing of release Harry suddenly found it hard to resist was going to happen. He heard the sound of Draco's zipper being undone, followed by the sound of robes dropping to the ground. When at last Harry had the nerve to look behind him, Draco was standing there completely naked. _He's actually ... hot _Harry thought to himself as he saw the blond-haired teenager, his body was lean yet muscularly defined, with beautiful pale-colored abs, Harry counted ... 6- no, an 8-pack! Perfect down to every line and crevice.

"You ready for this Potter?" Draco asked as he wrapped his hand around the biggest dick Harry had ever seen. _No wonder Draco's such an arrogant, stuck-up jerk. His cock is enormous! _Harry could feel his jaw drop and dick twitch as Draco fondled himself, his big, hard penis had to have been 8 inches long, and thick as a butter-beer bottle! Long, vein-covered, and at the tip was the most bulbous and fat mushroom-like head, shining in the light as it throbbed for Harry's ass. _That monster's going to tear me in half!_

"D-Draco..." Harry groaned as he felt Draco's hand come to rest on his hip.

"Your virginity is mine, Potter." Malfoy said as he aligned his massive pole up to Harry's tight, clenched up ass. Harry bit his lip in anticipation. Draco took a deep breathe and roughly gripped Harry by the hips with both hands.

"No! Please! Don't-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as Draco forced his enormous dick into the raven-haired boy's tight ring of muscles, stretching his hole open as the blond's hard dong penetrated his asshole.

"Auwhh YES! Ohhh!" Draco moaned as he stole Harry's virginity, tearing into the boy in one powerful thrust, feeling the hot, cavern tightly grip his girth. Draco pushed his massive penis as far up into Harry's hole as the tight suction would allow, making it halfway before pulling out, leaving only his tip inside.

"Aghh! Ow, FUCK!" Harry swore as Draco rammed back into him so hard it pushed him against the stone wall.

"Oh HARRY! Ngh, that's it! Take it! Take my dick!" Draco moaned, throwing his head back as his hips pushed forward, bucking into Harry's ass as he fucked his hole. Harry groaned in pain, biting his lip as Draco roughly fucked him. But with every thrust of the blond's massive cock violating him, it became harder to resist as it sent waves of immense relief from the heat he felt inside him, satisfying him and feeding the fire. Draco continuously pulled out and rammed back in, going deeper and harder each time, letting his big dick stretch Harry's asshole.

"Ohh fuck! It's too BIG! Ahhh!" Harry screamed as he was roughly rammed into the wall over and over, Draco's big dick stretching his former virgin butt-hole, forcing it to hug around his large dong. Harry didn't think he liked boys till he took that potion, but the more Draco fucked him the harder it was getting to resist.

"Yeah Harry! Take it all! You love big, fat cocks up your ass don't you?" Draco enticed as he mercilessly pounded the raven-haired boys ass, the sound of sweaty skin slapping against ass-cheeks making a loud clap sound turned him on so much. "I've w-wanted this-ngh for so LONG!" Malfoy moaned, his mouth dropped open in a large o-shape as the friction on his ass, sliding into Harry's tight, hot hole over and over again ignited his body.

"Ahaa! I can't take it! Nghhh, aw my ass!" Harry yelled, feeling himself getting stretched, however as the words came out of his mouth his body was reacting differently. Harry couldn't resist the urge to push back against Draco's thrusts, pushing his ass backwards whenever Malfoy thrusted his big cock into him.

"Unhh! You're- so- tiIIIIIGHT!- UNH HARRY!" Draco yelled, thrusting with each word as his wildest fantasy was coming true. Harry was finally his after wanting him for so long. This was exactly how he imagined it all those times he touched himself to the thought of Harry's ass. He was just as tight as he thought he'd be. "Urgh! I love your- t-t-tight- virgin ass!" Draco yelled, mercilessly bucking his hips at incredible speed.

"Gahh! Fuck! Fu-huuuuck!" Harry moaned as Draco fucked him, he wasn't even trying to be discreet anymore, he was full-on thrusting himself into Draco, eager to have as much of that thick Malfoy cock up inside of him as possible.

"Oh yeah Harry! Move your ass like that! Nghh yes darling, take it! Oh! You-you love it don't you! Don't fight it!" Draco moaned hard as he raped Harry against the wall, wanting to finally seal the deal, hearing Harry say how much he loved him.

"Ahh! No! N-ngh-no I- I can't!" Harry begged desperately, though his ass said otherwise.

"Yes you CAN! Urgh! Y-You love this dick Harry! Ahh!" Draco said as he kept thrusting, his dick finally brushing against Harry's prostate, something the raven-haired boy had never felt before. Harry gasped, suddenly the pleasure Draco was giving him had multiplied by ten-thousand. That was it, he couldn't fight him anymore.

"Nghhh-YES! Oh God yes Draco! I fucking love your dick! Ungh!" Harry confessed, exciting Draco beyond belief. Finally hearing those words from his lover as he pounded his asshole.

"Yes Harry! Oh! Oh I'm almost there! Say my name, Potter!" Draco commanded as he felt a stirring deep in his loins, the more his thick dick slid in and out of Harry's quickly loosening hole, the closer he was getting to his climax.

"Ah, DRACO! OH DRACO! FUCK ME! HARDER DRACOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry moaned, begging desperately for as much of the Slytherin's massive cock. He loved every inch of it, the way the massive head rammed into his prostate. Hearing his lover scream his name was the hottest thing Draco had ever experienced, he felt his balls tighten in excitement, knowing he had successfully corrupted the _Boy Who Lived._

"Oh! Oh YEAH! I'M GONNA- GONNA-" Draco said, his voice beginning to trail off as it dissolved into hard panting and moaning, he felt the pressure build within his crotch, Harry's ass practically milking the cum right out of him as it sucked him in. "GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU HARRY!" Draco screamed as he thrust his dick as far up Harry's tight, hot hole as he possibly could.

"OH, DRACO! AWHH!" Harry moaned as his own climax hit him as well. All the fire that had consumed him quickly regathered in his crotch, setting his loins ablaze as his cum began to flow.

"URGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs as his cum came blasting out of his steel-hard cock uncontrollably, filling Harry's ass to the brim.

"OHH FUCK! UNH!" Harry screamed as the unbelievable dual-sensation of his cum leaving his body and Draco's cum filling him up overwhelmed him. Harry shivered and rocked through his orgasm, staining the stone walls with thick, globs of white cum stains, as Draco's cum came forcefully blasting out of that thick rod and into Harry's ass, coating it with white, sticky semen.

"Ahaaa, yes Potter!" Malfoy moaned as he kept himself locked in a thrust, pushing his cock into Harry so hard it practically ached with pleasure. The last ounce of cum finally came shooting out, all jam-packed into Harry who was ready to drop. Finally Draco pulled out, watching as his white boy-juice came pouring out of Harry's stretched hole, pouring down his thigh.

Harry dropped the bathroom floor, exhausted, naked, sweaty, covered and filled with Draco Malfoy's hot, thick spunk. He could barely move after being fucked so hard. Though his eyes were closed he could hear Moaning Myrtle laughing ever so wickedly, clearly she had enjoyed the show.

* * *

Minutes later, Draco had wiped the sweat and cum from his body and slipped back into his clothes, buttoning his shirt back up when Harry's brain finally returned to its normal state, he sat up, trying not to put pressure on his now-sore ass. Shivering with disgust as another boy's cum came leaking out of his ass.

"Y-You ... you raped me ... how the fuck did you-"

"I didn't hear you complaining, Potter. Especially during the part where you were screaming my name and begged me to fuck you harder." Draco said with a dark grin.

"You gave me a love potion! I didn't exactly have a choice!" Harry defended, feeling the anger within him build.

"Oh please Potter, all I did was give you a little push so you'd wake up and realize how badly you wanted me." Draco clarified.

"I'll tell someone, you won't get away with this!"

"Oh will you? You really want the whole school to know that the famous boy-who-lived, fancies a bit of cock? Especially that little Weasley girl you're so fond of, she'd definitely get a kick out of this."

"... You wouldn't." Harry said, dumbfounded.

"You keep your mouth shut, and I'll do the same." Draco said, still smiling.

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy! You think just because you're in love with me you can have your way with my body? You're a real fucked-up little-"

"-If I were you, I'd spend less time on insults and more time on focusing how you're going to survive in the next five hours." Draco retorted.

"Five hours? The fuck are you talking about."

"The love potion, it works in waves. Every five hours, it takes effect. It'll make you so horny you'll fuck the first thing with a cock and balls, so I suggest you steer clear of Dumbledore." Draco explained with a laugh.

"What!? That's fucking insane!"

"Not to worry, love. You're mine now, and I've got plenty of dick to give whenever little horny Harry comes begging. And trust me, you _will _come begging."

"And what about when I'm in bed in the _Gryffindor_ boys dorm!? Or during quidditch practice!? Or-"

"-That's your problem, so if I were you I'd start questioning some of those friends of yours, see which ones are into boys, because you're going to be needing some serious dick by then, and not everyone's going to be cool with you jumping on them."

"What the fuck Malfoy!" Harry yelled in disbelief and anger, but all he got was a laugh of mockery from Draco.

"Don't worry, love. I promise this won't be the last time, there's still plenty of fun to be had." Malfoy said as he exited the bathroom.

"Well shit, this is fucking great!" Harry said sarcastically as he began gathering his scattered clothing. The raven-haired boy was in a quite the dilemma, in about five hours he was going to lose control of himself, and unless he found someone who was more than willing to consent, he was going to be in some serious trouble...

* * *

So there's your hot gay sex scene for this chapter! I hope you liked it. **Do me a favor and let me know who you'd like to see Harry mess around with next, and leave a review while you're at it. **Thanks again! Much love, xoxo.


	3. Harry Potter and the Boys' Dormitory

**A/N**: Sorry this took long, I promise the next few chapters won't take as long to be published. Leave a review and let me know who you'd like to see in future chapters.

**I didn't have a particular setting for this when I wrote it mainly because I couldn't decide on one, so its up to you what year you want to believe this takes place in.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Harry Potter _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

Harry had held off going back to the common room for as long as possible but inevitably he had no choice as curfew was soon upon him. Harry felt like he was walking into a prison cell, and by morning he'd either score himself a possible new fuck-buddy, or become a rapist, neither of which sounded very inviting. _Fuck you Malfoy, _Harry thought scornfully as he hobbled back towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, his asshole was sore beyond belief and every move he made stung his back-end, _Why did Malfoy's dick have to be so big?_

* * *

Harry sat anxiously in the darkness of the boy's dorm, buried beneath his covers. The raven-haired boy had been counting the hours in his head right down to the minutes since he left the bathroom, and soon enough the Nymph's Bane would have its grip on him once again, 3 _minutes, _Harry counted the time he had left, growing more anxious by the moment. In three minutes he was going to fuck some poor Gryffindor boy senseless whether he consented or not.

Harry had been running names through his head all night but he kept shying away from the idea of who would be his next boy-toy, it was too awkward to even think about, but he was running out of time and options, and the last thing he'd want to end up doing was raping Ron in the bunk to his left, or giving himself to Neville in the bunk to his right. However, before Harry could fully process that horrendous thought, it was quickly replaced by another. _Time's up, _was all he could think of as he felt the same fire from 5 hours ago return to him, working its burning fingers through his body heating him up against his will, _Shit! No! I need more time!_

_"_Oh, bollocks ..." Harry whispered to himself as he felt his dick rise to life in his pants, pushing up against the thin fabric growing so hard it was almost painful. _There's no time! I need to touch someone! _Harry panicked as he felt the fire consuming him, growing hotter and burning straight through his skin with every second he remained confined in his bed. If he didn't satisfy himself he felt as if he'd burn alive. Harry quickly rose from his bed, his heart pounding so hard it might have burst, but it definitely jumped the second he looked across the room and caught sight of the first boy he could see in the darkness ... **Dean Thomas.****  
**

_Fuck ... sorry about this Dean, I hope he'll forgive me but I can't hold back anymore! _Harry felt his cock jump at the sight of the ebony-skinned boy fast asleep in his bed and almost instantly the Nymph's Bane took effect, filling his head with the dirtiest thoughts. _Dean's so tall ... and his body is so muscular ... his arms are so strong looking ... and he's black so his dick must be HUGE. _Harry felt guilty at how excited he was getting. Where were these thoughts coming from? He'd never found boys attractive before, but right now he didn't care. He _needed _Dean's big, black cock up his ass, or else the fire would consume him.

"Sorry Dean..." Harry whispered under his breath as he stood over Dean, fast asleep in his bed buried beneath his Gryffindor-red sheets. Harry's lust drowned out the voice of his conscience as he pulled out his wand and aimed at Dean. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry chanted, not loud enough to wake anyone as he waved his wand, invoking the body-binding curse onto his sleeping friend below.

"Wha-!" was all Dean managed to say as he awoke in shock at the moment Harry's curse hit him. Immediately the ebony-skinned boy's arms and legs stiffened to his sides, locking in place unable to move. Dean's eyes shot open completely alert and it became quickly clear to him what curse he was under as his whole body laid frozen on his bed, completely vulnerable. _What the fuck! ... Wait, is that- ... HARRY? Why did Harry curse me? _Dean wanted to shout, or question the dark-haired boy standing above him. _Why is looking at me like that? _Dean felt his heart racing, pounding against his chest as Harry quickly threw off the blanket covering his bare chest.

_Merlin's beard &amp; pubic hair... _Harry thought to himself as he unveiled Dean's shirtless torso. The boy was ripped! Harry always knew Dean was taller and more built than his other classmates, but he had never seen him in the flesh like this. Harry's eyes hungrily gazed upon Dean's dark-brown godlike physique, starting from his large biceps which were flexed as they locked against his sides, showing every rough detail of his strong, muscly arms.

"Sorry about this mate, but I _need _to do this. I'll explain after." Harry whispered to his frozen friend before climbing up onto the bed. Harry slowly climbed on top of Dean, the feel of another body pressed up against his own made the Boy-Who-Lived uncontrollably horny. Harry unhesitatingly thrust his groin downward against Dean's, slowly rocking his hips downward, grinding their clothed cocks against each other.

_NO WAY! This isn't happening! Harry, stop! D-Don't ... do that, it feels ... weird. I'm not gay! Stop that! _Dean wanted to say. However his dick clearly wasn't agreeing with him as it began to grow hard with every downward thrust Harry made. Dean wanted to shout. Why was Harry doing this all of a sudden? And why was he sort of ... enjoying it. Dean couldn't help it. The friction felt even better now that he was hard, and the intense body-heat Harry was giving off was making Dean sweat, being pressed beneath him.

"So hot..." Harry whisper-moaned as he ground against Dean. The raven-haired boy slowly ran his hands down Dean's sculpted ebony chest, running his fingers over the warm, slightly-sweaty brown flesh, feeling the firmness of his strong pecks and down to his dark nipples that made Harry want to suck them. The raven-haired boy quickly descended, running his wet tongue against Dean's neck and upward towards his ear.

"Mmm" Dean made a muffled moan, unable to let it escape past his lips due to the curse. _Harry's tongue! Oh fuck, what is happening to me ... _Harry teased Dean, making S-shaped patterns with his tongue around Dean's ear before sliding back down, this time towards his muscular pecks and down to his chocolate nipples. Harry continued grinding their groins together, making the bed slightly rock. _Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! It feels so ... good!_

_"_Mmm!" Harry moaned as he kissed and sucked and licked Dean's brown hard nipple with his tongue while teasing and pinching and running circles with his finger around the other. _Fuck! My nipples are so hard ... and so's my cock._

Harry sunk lower on the bed, sliding down Dean's form as he moved his head even lower, down to Dean's beautifully sculpted abs. Harry ran his skilled tongue through the deep, defined lines and crevices of Dean's 8-pack, making them wet as he reached Dean's naval, letting his tongue run over it and the thick dark happy-trail around it.

"Hmhh!" Dean made another muffled moan as Harry's tongue descended on his body, getting lower ... and lower. Dean wanted to moan the minute he felt Harry's palm come to rest on the large bulge in his pajama pants which left little to the imagination. His cock was pressing up almost painfully against the thin fabric as Harry stroked it. _Shit that feels so good, fuck ... yeah, oh yeah Harry, touch me!_

_It's so hot, I can almost see it! _Harry thought as he rubbed the long, thick outline of what looked like Dean's cock. The intense heat against his hand was making Harry so hard, he couldn't resist. The raven-haired boy sunk his fingers down into the waistband of Dean's pajama pants and carefully began to slide it down, leaving his eyes fixed on his crotch as the elastic descended, revealing more of Dean's thick, black pubic hair, growing more and more dense as it was exposed. Finally in one last pull, out came Dean's dick springing past the waistband before stiffening straight up.

"Holy shit!" Harry said, trying to keep his voice down. Dean's was fucking hung! His beautiful monster-cock stood at an unbelievable 11-inches, dark brown in color and thick as a butterbeer can with pulsating veins running through the shaft. Harry almost drooled at the sight of the monster. _So it is true what they say about black guys ... Malfoy's got nothing on Dean. _Harry impatiently grasped the long shaft, barely able to wrap his hand around it as it throbbed in his hand.

"Hmph!" Dean moaned again, just as muffled as his body remained frozen and _stiff _especially now that he was completely naked. Despite his earlier reservations, Dean couldn't help but find this whole situation so hot. The way Harry just snuck into his bed and took advantage of him, it was so wrong and so ... kinky, Dean couldn't resist being turned on especially with Harry's hands on his steel-hard dong.

"Mmm..." Harry moaned as he pressed his lips onto the brown flesh which contrasted greatly against his pale hand and pink lips. The raven-haired boy kissed the thick shaft, taking in the musky scent of Dean's rod which intoxicated him as much as the Nymph's Bane's grasp on him. Harry's let his tongue dart out as he gave the big dick a long, wet lick upward, coating underneath Dean's shaft.

"Hmmmnhh!" Dean moaned through his sealed lips as Harry's warm tongue slid up the most sensitive part of his dick. He wanted desperately to moan out hard or grab Harry's dark hair and shove his mouth onto his erect cock. However he slowly felt the frozen grip over his body begin to thaw as it melted into a deep numbness ... soon he'd be free.

Harry ran circles with his tongue on and over the large mushroom-like, dark brown head, licking up the pre-cum as it oozed out and coated his lips and tongue. He loved the taste of Dean's dick, it was driving him wild as he took the whole head into his mouth, sucking on the head as he struggled to push more in. _OH Yes Harry! Fuck! Suck my dick! _Dean wanted to yell, it was becoming almost torturous having to lay quietly with so much unbelievable pleasure happening. Harry tried three, four, and finally five times before he was able to push more than half of Dean's monster cock down his throat, sucking and bobbing his head as he blew the ebony-skinned boy.

"Ah, so good!" Harry said as Dean's dick plopped out of his mouth, flopping backward before stiffening forward and hitting Harry straight in the face, wet with his saliva and pre-cum. "Fuck, I can't take this anymore! I need your dick in my ass, Dean!" Harry quietly declared as he rose up, pulled off his pajama pants, and readjusted himself. The raven-haired boy knelt on his knees directly over Dean's massive rod, carefully positioning himself over it.

_No way ... this has to be a dream. I'm about to fuck Harry! ... Wait, I can- ... I can feel my arms! The feeling's starting to come back! _Dean realized as the numbness in his arms and legs began wearing off, decreasing to a sensation similar to when your foot falls asleep. He barely had time to register this thought as Harry took hold of his stiff cock, positioning it to his asshole.

"Sorry again, Dean but I need this!" Harry said one last time as he felt the large, warm head press up against his hole. Harry swallowed his fear and forced himself down, pressing the large bulbous head against his tight-ring. Harry pushed himself down, forcing Dean's big black dick up his ass, stretching the hole open as he sat down on the large phallus. "Unghuuuh!" Harry moaned into his hand, trying to muffle his uncontrollable need to groan as Dean's monster cock tore into him, sliding up his anal canal as it broke through, stretching the ring of muscles around his enormous size.

"Ohhhh FUCK!" Dean yelled uncontrollably as all the senses came back to him, surprising both Harry and himself. Dean couldn't help but yell as his thickness slid up into Harry's tight, white ass, his shaft buried deep into the warm, wet cavern which was engulfing his cock the more the raven-haired boy sat down.

"D-Dean!" Harry looked around nervously to make sure no one was awake before gazing down at the ebony-skinned boy beneath him who's face was locked in an arousing expression of euphoria, with his mouth locked in an O-shape. Dean gave no reply, instead his hands rose up and roughly gripped Harry by the hips, pulling him down.

"Unhh! Y-Yeah! Ride my dick, Harry!" Dean whisper-moaned as he began rocking, making the bed beneath them squeak slightly as the ebony-skinned boy began rocking his hips, circling his massive cock inside of Harry.

"Oh, Dean! Fuck me! Unhh!" Harry moaned as he realized Dean was just as into it as he was, making him even more excited. Harry planted his hands firmly on Dean's muscular chest as he began to thrust himself up and down the large cock which was practically tearing him in half with a sensation of both pain and pleasure. With Malfoy his first time had hurt, but Dean's thick rod had hit his prostate the minute it entered him and Harry was slowly numbing to the pain, welcoming only the pleasure.

"Ungh! So tight! Haa-Harry!" Dean moaned. It felt almost as good as the sex to be able to moan as hard as he wanted. He'd been forced to sit still so long he couldn't stand to do it anymore. It was becoming clear that Dean was the one taking charge here, pushing Harry's hips down when he descended and forcing his hips upward, rocking in motion with Harry as he fucked the pale-skinned boy senseless. "Yeah! Take it Harry! Take that-ngh, black dick!"

"Oh Merlin's beaaaaard! Unhhhh!" Harry moaned, trying to be silent but failing. He loved how forceful Dean was being, and his dirty talk was turning him on. Dean was fucking him so good as every thrust brushed his prostate, sending bolts of pleasure through his groin. Harry clenched his teeth, trying to resist the urge to scream. But Dean's thick rod was fucking him so good he was having trouble biting back his moans. "Ohhh YES! D-Dean, right there! Keep fucking me!"

"Ngh, Harry! Ohh! Harry-unh ride me!" Dean moaned, throwing his head back as Harry thrust himself up and down his hard cock, sliding in and out of the tight entrance. Dean picked up his pace, thrusting upward so hard his hips lifted off the bed, fucking Harry deeper and harder. Dean was sweating like a beast, Harry could feel it as he kept his hands planted on the ebony-skinned boy's chest, trying to prop himself up and maintain balance but slipping as the brown flesh beneath grew damp.

"Unf-it's so big! It's gonna tear me in haaaaaalf!" Harry half-shouted, hopefully waking up no one. Dean's monster dong was just what he needed, big, thick, and it hit all the spots Malfoy never could. Harry threw his head back, moaning and panting as he rose and fell with Dean's masterful thrusting.

"Oh, baby! So close! I'm almost there! Urghhh! Almost THERE!" Dean moaned as he sped up, fucking Harry's ass mercilessly as he drove his thick black rod up inside the white boy's ass. Dean felt a great pressure building beneath his naval, growing more intense with every second. He clenched his teeth to keep from yelling.

"Yes, Dean! Ahh, cum inside me!" Harry moaned as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Every time Dean's cock slid up inside him and touched against his prostate, it became harder and harder to hold it down.

"Ohh! Fuck! Gonna cum! I'm gonna CUM Harry! Nghhh!" Dean fought with all his might to keep it down but it was inevitable as a pleasure so great it was almost painful took hold of his entire groin, forcing him to arch himself up off the bed and as deep into Harry as possible. "HARRY! Nghh-GAHH!" Dean moaned, trying to hold back his want to scream as thick, hot blasts of cum came shooting out of his steel-hard cock, spurting into Harry.

"Haa! Fill me with it Dean! Dean! Deaaaaan!" Harry moaned into his hand, the feel of Dean's hot, boy-juice filling him up sent Harry over the edge, making every muscle in his body tighten with pleasure as his ass clenched around the thick member inside it. "UNHH DEAN!" Harry moaned as he came, shooting white ropes all over Dean's chest, neck, and face. Harry's face was locked in an expression of unbelievable pleasure as the burning fire of the Nymph's Bane was doused by Dean's white, creamy seed.

"Merlin's ... beard ..." Dean said through his heavy panting as he shot out the last of his thick load, filling Harry to the brim with little Deans. He was sweating so hard he had stained the bed-sheets below. Dean could barely think as he struggled to regain his breath, he felt as if he had shot his very soul out through his cock and Harry had milked him for every ounce he had. Dean shuttered as he felt his own seed seeping out of Harry's loosened ass and back down his half-hard cock.

"Holy shit..." Harry said, fatigued as he dropped forward, burying his head into Dean's neck.

* * *

An hour later, Dean &amp; Harry went to the bathroom to freshen up, cleansing themselves of one another's cum. It had been the quietest, and most awkward silence either of them had ever experienced. Finally, after 30 minutes filled with nothing but the sound of running water, Harry spoke up.

"Listen, Dean. About tonight-"

"-Don't worry about it. I ... I didn't mind. I mean, I did at first but ... well yeah, you get it." Dean said, trying to sound casual as he washed his dick. Harry didn't know how to respond to that, he knew everything he felt tonight was brought on by the Nymph's Bane, but not Dean. Whatever Dean felt was all on his own.

"Oh, ... right. Okay." Harry had wanted to explain to him about Nymph's Bane and what it did, but it was beginning to look like a bad idea. If he told Dean, he might be mad to know that Harry had only used him as some sex toy. Better to leave him to his own interpretation.

"Yeah, I mean I get it. We're guys, we have needs and stuff. It's only natural that we ... do things ... like this? With each other? I don't know, let's just blame teenage hormones and all that shit." Dean said, trying to sound chill. _He doesn't want things to get weird, _Harry realized.

"Right. Hormones. Well-put Dean." Harry replied, choosing to leave it at that as both boys went on with their cleansing.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Dean said as he shut off the water. Harry remained, still washing his ass.

"Alright, 'night Dean." Harry dismissed.

"G'night Harry." Dean said as he approached Harry and, much to the raven-haired boy's surprise, pulled him by the arms and crashed their lips together, pulling Harry into a rather forced kiss. Before Harry could react, Dean released him and proceeded to go on his merry way. Harry was left standing alone with his jaw slightly dropped, half-shocked, half-confused, and half-aroused.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Thanks for reading! **If you liked it please leave a review, let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see. Also, WHO** **you'd like to see in future chapters.** Sorry again that this took so long but I don't like to write unless I'm at least 95% satisfied with what I've got, and with this particular story I like to take extra care. I'll do my best to update more frequently however. Thanks again! Xoxo.


	4. Harry Potter and the Superfan

**A/N**: Here's chapter 3! I actually got quite a few reviews and PM's asking for this particular character so here he is by popular demand. Swing on over to my reviews or private messaging if you feel like seeing someone else in future chapters. There's been loads of suggestions but I'm going by popular demand.

**I like to think this story takes place in a parallel universe where certain things happened and other things didn't, but I never had a solid setting for what school year it is, so I'll leave that up for open interpretation.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Harry Potter _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

_Okay, the sun isn't up yet. I've still got an hour before everyone wakes up, _**Colin Creevey **thought to himself as he rose from bed and grabbed a small bag from underneath his pillow. He looked around the dimly lit dormitory, making sure all his dorm-mates were still fast asleep as he quietly tiptoed out of the room, clutching the small bag in his hand for dear life.

Colin could see the sky was a deep cobalt blue as he passed numerous windows on his way through the corridors of the castle. Quietly, the young Gryffindor found his way to a nearby bathroom that he'd visited almost every single morning before sunrise. Within the dark, blue-lit lavatory he found his usual stall at the very end, up against the wall.

"Alright, the coast is clear." Colin told himself as he observed the empty bathroom. The blond boy quickly went into his stall and locked it as he sat down on the closed toilet-seat. He impatiently opened up the small bag he had retrieved from beneath his pillow, revealing his secret stash of countless photos of his beloved idol: **Harry Potter. **"Oh, Harry... Why are you so perfect?" Colin said wistfully as he shuffled through the collection of photographs.

Though he had nearly thousands of pictures of Harry, these were different. The blond boy had gone through great lengths to take _these_ photos; mainly he'd wait until Harry had gone to bed and once he'd fallen into deep sleep, Colin would make his move. The blond boy would sneak into his hero's dormitory quiet as a mouse with his trusty camera in hand. Harry was a heavy sleeper so as long as Colin used a careful hand, he had no trouble opening up Harry's shirt while he slept and snapping a photo of the lean, yet muscular torso beneath. And some nights when he couldn't help himself (which was most nights) Colin would pull down Harry's pajama pants and snap another photo of his beloved hero in nothing but his underwear.

"Merlin's beard..." Collin muttered as he found his favorite photos in the bunch. Some nights, after he'd stripped Harry down to his underwear, the blond wouldn't be able to resist and he'd carefully grab hold of the elastic waistband of his idol's underwear and slide it down to his knees, exposing Harry's beautiful cock. Colin had once used an entire roll of film taking snapshots of Harry's erect penis. Sometimes Harry woke up during that part, but before he could react, Colin would whip out his wand and cast a quick _Obliviate! _to wipe out any memory Harry would have of Colin's nighttime antics.

Though stripping his hero naked and taking pictures of him turned Colin on beyond-belief, he could never bring himself to actually _touch _Harry. "Someday..." Colin promised himself as he gazed upon Harry's nude photographs, each one slightly spotted with dry, white stains. Colin picked one out of the group and held it up with his left hand, "Huh, this one's still clean." Colin observed the unstained photograph: an image of Harry Potter deep asleep and completely naked thanks to Colin. He laid face-up with one hand slumped lazily over his chest which almost made it look like he was posing for his biggest fan. The very idea of such a situation made Colin's morning wood stiffen even further. The blond couldn't stand it anymore, he quickly undid his pants and dropped them down to his ankles. He grabbed hold of his hard erection as he gazed fiercely upon the picture of his beloved hero, making him even harder.

"Oh Harry, I want you so much!" Colin said, almost frustrated, as he vigorously pumped his own cock, pretending it was Harry's hand instead of his own. _Yes, that's it, touch my cock Harry! _Colin thought as he pumped even faster, gazing upon the photograph of his hero.  
"Ngh, shit! Why can't I be like you Harry!?" Colin said loudly through his panting as he kept stroking. _Oh, Harry! Your hand feels so good! Let me fuck you! I want to fuck your virgin ass! _Colin's thoughts raced, filled with nothing but Harry Potter as his hand speedily pumped up and down his hard member.  
"Ohh! Y-Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! OH! Yeah, Harry! FUCK I'm so hard for you!" Colin moaned. _Yes! Take it! I'm fucking your ass Harry! I'm fucking your famous ass!  
_"Unhh... yeah Harry I'm almost there! Take it! Take my COCK, UNH!" Colin was almost yelling now as he felt his balls tightening and his loins twisting up. His eyes shifted all over the photograph. _Fuck! Let me cum in you Harry! Let me cum on your chest and ass and back! FUCK! LET ME SHOOT MY HOT, STICKY CUM ALL OVER YOUR HANDSOME FACE! _Colin's thoughts screamed as his orgasm made it's way to his cock.  
"Ungh! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum Harry! YES! YES! OH I'M CUMMING HARRY! NGH- HARRY, HAAAAARRYYYYYYYY!" Colin roared as his hot, white seed came blasting out of his cock in a massive load. The blond's whole body jerked forward and his back arched with his head thrown back and mouth wide open, moaning and shouting as his cum completely drenched the nude photograph of Harry, staining it even worse than the previous photographs.

"Oh... Harry... I... love you so much..." Colin said through heavy panting as he struggled to catch his breath. The blond stared down at the photograph which was now soiled with thick, white globs of semen which was slowly oozing off the image of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. _Another clean one soiled..._

* * *

Harry carefully made his way down the halls, doing his best to be discreet about the fact that he could hardly walk. _Good going Harry, four boys in the room and you just had to have sex with the black guy, _Harry chastised himself. The fact that Dean had a big penis was a blessing at the time, but Harry soon came to loathe the thing after feeling the pain it left in his ass afterwards. It was all he could do try and walk straight.

"Potter!" came the voice of Draco Malfoy from behind. Harry gave a slight groan of annoyance as he heard Malfoy approaching.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently with clear contempt in his voice.

"Someone's touchy, sounds like you didn't get much sleep last night." Malfoy said with a smug grin of amusement. "So who was the poor boy? I imagine he's sitting in the bathroom crying over the fact that the _oh-so-famous Harry Potter _forced himself on him." something about Malfoy's mocking smile and tone of arrogance struck a nerve in Harry, and he answered without thinking,

"...Actually, he rather enjoyed it." Harry replied with an ice-cold smile to Draco's face which quickly darkened. "What? ... _Jealous,_ Malfoy?" Harry mocked, salting the wound. For a few seconds Draco said nothing.

"... So who was the prick? Let me guess, it was your little Weasley blood-traitor wasn't it? Did you pretend it was his sister? He does look like her, though he's slightly prettier." Malfoy said, recovering from Harry's harsh words.

"It wasn't Ron, but I know you're dying to know. So I'm not going to tell you." Harry stepped closer to Malfoy, their faces inches from each other, so close Draco could have kissed him. "But he was good, Malfoy. _He was better ... and bigger, than you."_ Harry said, silencing Draco before backing up, flashing him the middle finger, and turning his back to him as he walked down the hall.

"He might have you at night but you'll come begging for me when he's not around!" Draco shouted out stupidly. Harry hoped no one heard him as he left Malfoy behind.

_Looks like his little scheme backfired ... but then again he's the only one who knows about Nymph's Bane. If I keep fucking Dean I'll have to tell him about Nymph's Bane eventually, and if he gets mad I'll have no choice but to come running back to Malfoy... _Harry thought to himself. He didn't want to give Malfoy the satisfaction (in any sense) but he might have had a point. Harry soon came to regret the things he'd said to the blond boy, as there might have been a day he'd need him to quench Nymph's Bane's fire. Harry shuttered, remembering the intense heat that overcame him right before he messed around with Dean.

szszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszsz

Harry needed to reel Malfoy back in. He definitely wasn't going to apologize but he knew Malfoy wouldn't turn down another round of sex, as much as the idea repulsed Harry. But he also couldn't bring himself to propose such a thing to Malfoy's face, he'd feel too awkward trying to get the words to come out. Instead he decided to write it out on a tiny note,

_Meet me in the sixth-floor boys' bathroom in an hour. Alone. -Harry_

He scrawled it out on a little white paper. From across the Great Hall, Harry could see Malfoy eyeing him from the Slytherin table. Harry discreetly held up the paper for Malfoy to see and the blond boy quickly got the hint as he rose from his seat and began walking in Harry's direction. The raven-haired boy was seated at the end of the table so it was easy enough for him to place the tiny note discreetly at the edge where Malfoy walked past, not even sparing him a glance. But Harry saw his hand for a brief second, quick as a snake, snatch-up the note as he strode past him. _That ought to keep him sorted. _Harry thought as he tried to drown out the idea of having sex with his arch-nemesis, yet again.

* * *

Colin made a mad dash towards the Great Hall. His _morning routine_ had made him late in getting ready so he had to rush to avoid missing breakfast. In his hurry Colin never saw Draco Malfoy exiting the Hall just as he was approaching. The two blond boys collided into one another, sending both of them tumbling to the floor as Colin's belongings spilled out, among them was the newly-soiled nude photograph of Harry that he had taken to the bathroom. As it had still been wet at the time Colin didn't want it sticking to the others so he held on to it, but now it was scattered onto the floor along with a dozen other school-supplies.

"Oof! You stupid fucking mudblood! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Draco cursed as he rubbed his head, slightly disoriented from the run-in.

"S-Sorry! I didn't see you!" Colin said as he scrambled to retrieve his belongings, particularly that photo. However, Malfoy was quicker as he found what looked like Harry's note among the other things on the floor and went on his way, leaving Colin on the ground without another word.

"Fucking dirty mudblood wanker." Draco cursed once Colin was out of earshot. As soon as he was far enough from the Great Hall Draco pulled his retrieved "note" from his pocket to see what it was Harry had given him... "Whoa!" was all Draco could manage at first as he was taken off-guard by what he saw. It wasn't a note, it was a photograph. Particularly a heavily stained _nude _photograph of what looked like Harry Potter beneath the filmy, white stain. Draco felt his cock instantly harden in his slacks at the sight of his lover spread naked, posing for some unknown photographer. _I knew he wanted me, _Draco smiled to himself over Harry's naughty little gift. "Is that... is that... semen!?" Draco observed the large white stain on the photo. _That kinky little bastard, _Draco looked around to make sure no one was looking before he ran his tongue over the dried-cum, licking the photograph and the jizz that remained on it. _Mmm, Harry you dirty little minx. _Draco thought as he licked his lips.

szszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszsz

"Where is it?! Where is it!?" Colin panicked as he frantically scrambled through the scattered papers and supplies on the stony floor. _If someone finds that photo I'll be in deep shit! _The blond boy felt his heart skip a beat when he spotted what looked like the photograph from behind, a tiny white square. "Oh! Thank goodness!" Colin picked up the white square, but he was suddenly refilled with dread when he turned it around to find nothing but some hand-written message. He was about to scream until he saw the name written on the note, _Harry! __... wait, this must be Malfoy's note. _Colin's eyes widened. "Why is Harry meeting Malfoy in the bathroom!?" he asked himself. Already the blond could feel himself being overwhelm by curiosity, he _had _to know. _Draco's probably read this already ... I've got it! I'll beat them there and hide before they ever know I'm there. _Colin schemed as he gathered up the rest of his things and began running towards the designated bathroom.

* * *

"Dammit Malfoy, where are you?" Harry questioned as he stood alone in the bathroom that he had told Draco to meet him in. _Shit, what if he's not coming? _Harry paced around the lavatory anxiously as he counted down the minutes. _I've only got three minutes left... _Harry counted as his five hours were soon up. If Malfoy didn't show, the Nymph's Bane would soon be on him. _Maybe it's not too late to find Dean? _Harry considered, but there was no way he was going to find Dean Thomas among the hundreds of other students in this gigantic castle in only 3 minutes.

_Time's up, _Harry realized as Nymph's Bane's fire came down on him for the third time. _This was a stupid idea! Dammit I should have just gone to find Dean! This is all Malfoy's fault! That stupid ... suave ... sexy motherfucker- N-NO! Damn this love potion! _Harry ran to the sink and turned on the cold water, dousing his face in hopes of cooling the intense heat that was overcoming him. "It's too hot!" Harry said loudly as he dropped his robes to the floor, but it nothing to cool him off, he could feel Nymph's Bane burning him from the inside, running its fiery claws all over his chest, and abs, and crotch.

"Urgh! This is really bad!" Harry said as he tore open his shirt, unveiling his sweaty torso. The raven-haired boy swiftly began undoing his belt as well, his cock had grown so painfully hard it was becoming agony to have it pressed up so firmly against the fabric of his pants.

"Whoa!" came the voice of Colin Creevey as he fell forward out of a nearby stall, tumbling onto his face as he struggled back up onto his feet.

"Colin!?" Harry exclaimed, surprised. What the hell was he doing here!?

"H-Harry! ... uh, are you alright?" Colin asked, red-faced, as Harry stood weak in the knees with his shirt torn open and midway through un-buckling his pants. _Oh Merlin's beard he's so hot! _the blond couldn't help but stare at Harry's lean, yet muscular chest sleek with sweat running down the body that Colin had wanted for so long. He was no stranger to Harry's physique, but seeing it while he was awake completely in motion was something else, and it was driving Colin mad.

_He's ... he's horny! _Harry observed as his eyes spied the large tent protruding in Colin's pants. Harry felt his heartbeat speeding up as he found the answer to his prayers. "Colin! There's no time to explain but ... I need you to FUCK ME! RIGHT NOW!" Harry explained as he threw off his torn shirt, leaving his torso completely bare.

"W-WHAT?!" Colin's eyes went wide as saucers and he swore he was about to pass out from the sight of _THE Harry Potter _half-naked, offering himself to the blond. _This HAS to be a dream! There's no way this is happening!__  
_

"Please Colin! Can you just FUCK ME!" Harry begged as he wriggled out of his slacks, tossing them aside as he stood in nothing but his briefs which left little to the imagination.

"Holy shit ... this is for real! Y-YES! YES!" Colin said excitedly as he grabbed his bulge, feeling his own hardness before eagerly fumbling with his belt and zipper. _I've never been so hard ... I can't believe this is happening!_

"Oh fuck, HURRY Colin!" Harry said as the heat was overwhelming him. The raven-haired boy quickly slid his underwear down his legs, exposing his hard cock which stood tall at attention. Harry quickly grabbed it and began jerking himself off. _Curse this damn Nymph's Bane! _he thought to himself as Colin watched him with large wonder-struck eyes, practically drooling. It was no secret to Harry that Colin was, without exaggeration, his biggest fan. The boy was practically a one-man paparazzi, Harry wasn't exactly surprised that Colin would agree to fuck him without hesitation, and the Nymph's Bane kept him far, FAR away from complaining. Colin was a year younger than Harry but he was no longer the tiny, overly-excited kid he was when Harry had first met him. Colin had grown quite significantly, though still a few inches short of Harry, he was boyishly handsome and his figure was slim and lean with slight muscle definition. In this state of mind, Colin was an absolute prize to Harry.

"You're so hot, Harry ... I've wanted to fuck you from the very moment I laid eyes on you!" Colin confessed as his pants dropped to the floor and his boxers soon following, pooling around his ankles. Harry's eyes quickly locked-on to Colin's hard member. It was uncut, surprisingly, as the thick head, pre-cum leaking head was hooded by foreskin. It was almost on-par with Malfoy's at an impressive 7-inches, but Colin beat him in terms of thickness. What Draco had in length Colin made up for in width as his cock was one of the fattest Harry had ever laid eyes on, completely swollen with arousal and pointing straight at him.

"I can tell" Harry quipped as he saw the amazingly stiff hard-on before him. Colin quickly approached him and hungrily threw himself at Harry, roughly smashing his mouth against his hero's. "Mm!" Harry moaned, caught off-guard as Colin's tongue eagerly pushed at his lips, making them wet til Harry finally opened his mouth, letting in the wet appendage.

"Mmleh- Harry!" Colin moaned into Harry's mouth as his tongue invaded the other boy's mouth, erratically twisted, thrust, and intertwined into every inch of Harry's mouth. _I want to taste all of him, _Colin thought as he grabbed hold of Harry's jaw, pulling him closer without mercy. Harry could barely keep up as he struggled to breathe through Colin's hungry kiss.

"C-Col-mluhh, mmph!" Harry struggled through his moans as Colin's wet tongue went wild in his mouth, touching and rubbing against his own tongue as their saliva mixed. _Eager as always, _Colin's hot breath intoxicated Harry and he could feel the warm friction as their dicks pressed together beneath them. Harry was actually enjoying Colin's rough-housing and it was a nice change from having to dominate Dean or being dominated by Draco. Harry decided to keep the balance as his hands grabbed at Colin's button-up, quickly tearing it open button by button, sending them flying towards the bathroom floor as he exposed Colin's lean,young body and firm 6-pack which was slowly becoming an 8.

"Oh, Harry! I've wanted this for so long..." Colin said, almost out of breath as he shifted his mouth towards Harry's neck. The blond pressed his face against the flesh, taking in the beautiful scent of his long-time hero. Colin inhaled the smell of desire and sweat running down Harry's skin, letting it fill and intoxicate him. He soon craved the taste of it and ran his warm tongue up the even warmer skin, _tasting _Harry, licking at his neck before latching his lips on and sucking hard on the skin, wanting to make hickeys so all the world would know, _Harry's mine._

_"_Unh, Colin!" Harry moaned as he fell back onto the floor with Colin's weight on top of him. Harry grabbed onto the blond's torso as he ferociously attacked Harry's neck, sucking it so hard he left marks alongside his throat. "Ohh! PLEASE COLIN! I can't take it! FUCK ME!" Harry begged against his will as Colin's tongue drove him crazy.

_FINALLY! Harry's ass is mine... _Colin got the message as he rose and slid back off of Harry, still feeling the beat of his heartbeat against his own. The blond sat on his knees in front of Harry laying down beneath him. He quickly ceased Harry's ankles and spread open the raven-haired boy's legs, revealing the very asshole he had so many pictures of and would touch himself to almost every morning.

"Don't be gentle! Fuck me senseless!" Harry yelled, completely drunk with Nymph's Bane as his whole body was wide-open, laying there for Colin just as the blond boy had always dreamed of. Colin inched his face closer to Harry's puckered ass and summoned a glob of spit to his lips before spitting it onto Harry's hole, lubricating it and sending a cold-chill up Harry's spine at having someone else's saliva in such an intimate place.

_I'm going to fuck him so hard! _Colin thought as he lined his thick cock up to Harry's hole just as he always dreamed of. There was no time for hesitation as he pushed his hips inward and forced his dick up through Harry's cheeks and penetrated the wet, ring. "Unghhhhh YESSSSS!" Colin moaned triumphantly, throwing his head back with his eyes rolling back as his dick broke through and slid into Harry's hole.

"Ahaa! Yes COLIN!" Harry yelled as his ass was penetrated.

"OH! Harry! Your ass is sooo TIGHT!" Colin moaned as he rhythmically thrust his hips, pushing his wide length in and out of the tight, warm ass that was practically sucking him in. Harry couldn't believe how hard Colin was pounding him, whereas Draco had taken his time and been so sickeningly sweet with his fucking, Colin was erratic and energetic, thrusting his young body into Harry at amazing speed. _YEAH! All those years I've wanted you but you never looked at me that way, and now you're mine!__  
_

_"_Ngh! Shit! Yes, right there Colin! Fuck me harder!" Harry moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Colin's waist, pulling the blond boy deeper into him. He didn't care in that moment, he just NEEDED Colin's dick.

"AH! T-TAKE IT! Fuck, take my cock Harry! Take it up your asshole! Nghhh!" Colin shouted, no longer leaving his thoughts to the privacy of his mind. For years he'd dreamed of this and at last it was his for the taking. He felt like he was in some sort of wet dream as his thick member pounded Harry mercilessly, working out years of his frustration into Harry's tight ass, making him go faster and harder as he thought of all those times he had jacked off wanting Harry. "Ohh FUCK! I LOVE YOU HARRY! UNHH! SAY MY NAME!"

"UNHHHH, COLIN! Oh! COLIN! FUCK ME, COLIIIIIIN!" Harry screamed in euphoria as his whole body rocked and motioned up and down as Colin's hips rammed against his ass, sending all kinds of pleasure through him, feeding the Nymph's Bane's fire. _He wants me so badly ... all those years he's wanted to fuck me. _Harry found that so kinky as Colin's rod pounded into him.

"YES! Oh! Your-Your tight ass! Ngh! So tight on my cock!" Colin moaned as his dick throbbed hard inside of Harry. He ceased his vigorous pounding and shifted into quick, hard thrusts, forcing his penis up inside Harry's tightness and holding it there as he shoved it in deeper up inside Harry. Colin clenched his teeth as his back arched downward into Harry.

"Ohh-OHH SHIT!" Harry cursed as Colin's thickness found his prostate as it penetrated his hole. That was the only part Harry truly loved about gay sex, whenever one of the boys hit that sweet, magical spot in ass it sent devastating waves of absolutely unbelievable pleasure through his entire body and electrified his loins. In his mad thoughts he often thanked Malfoy for introducing him to such a thing. "Unhh! You're so GOOD COLIN! HAAA!"

"YEAH! Unhh, yeah! Love my cock Harry! NGGH, MY BIG COCK!" Colin moaned as Harry's praises excited him. He shifted his fucking-style once again, this time thrusting at a faster pace while delivering hard, deep thrusts into his beloved hero's hole. Sliding in and out of Harry was like letting his cock touch heaven as their two bodies pressed and pushed against one another, becoming one. Colin almost felt as if he was attaching himself to Harry, _becoming _him with every hard thrust. Colin quickly bit down onto Harry collar bone, wanting to leave more proof that this was real.

"Oh! Oh! Ngh! YES COLIN!" Harry screamed as Colin kept sliding his dick in and out of him, forcing pleasure through his groin each time. _He's so good at this! I can't take it! He keeps hitting that spot so hard! _Harry's thoughts raced as that thick cock kept ramming into him, again, and again, and again. "W-WAIT! Colin! You're-You're gonna make me- make me CUM!" Harry protested as his whole body was rocking and sweating. Colin was making the most lewd faces, the very thought that his cock was enough to satisfy Harry turned him on so bad. _This is it! If I make him cum he'll have to love me!_

"YEAH! CUM FOR ME HARRY! DO IT! -CUM -RIGHT -NOW!" Colin moaned with every thrust, going deeper and harder with every push of his hips, wanting to push Harry over the edge, and he did just that.

"OHH! YES! I'M GONNA CUM COLIN! OHH! YES COLIN! YES!" Harry screamed as Colin drove him over the edge. _He's so good! _Harry thought as his orgasm overcame him, setting his whole body on fire as he pulled Colin in for another fiery kiss, this time returning it with just as much fervor as their tongues clashed and tasted one another. "Mnghhh!" Harry moaned hot into Colin's mouth as he came, shooting thick, white ropes all over their sweaty bare chests, smearing it between one another.

_I DID IT! I MADE HARRY CUM! _Colin thought triumphantly as Harry kissed him. However he soon found his own orgasm coming on. "Ohh! Harry! You're making me- nghh ... gonna jizz!" Colin declared, breaking the kiss as his lower body seemed to clench up, building up the hardest orgasm he'd ever felt. However Colin had dreamed of this scenario enough times to know how he wanted this to play out. "HARRY! I'M GOING TO CUM ON YOUR FACE!"

"Wha!?" Harry said as Colin slid out of him, making him shutter. Harry remained on his back as Colin moved towards his head and shoved his hot, hard cock against Harry's face, which Harry greeted with darting licks.

"YEAH! Oooooohhhh HARRY! GONNA SHOOT MY CUM-NGHAAA ALL OVER YOUR FACE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Colin screamed as his whole body thrust against Harry's head, his cock sliding along Harry's wet tongue as it stiffened into steel, so hard it was almost painful. Colin's whole body went into spasms as his load came blasting out of his thick cock, not a drop missing Harry's face.

"Ahh!" Harry moaned, opening his mouth as Colin's hot, thick spunk blasted his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and his lips and within his mouth. Colin's face was a mix of pain and pleasure so great with his mouth gaping wide-open, jerking each time he shot out a sticky white rope onto Harry's face, coating his pale skin with white, thick fluid.

"Oh ... Harry ..." Colin moaned as the last of his semen oozed out of his cock. Harry's whole face was completely coated in Colin's boy-juice. He licked up whatever was near enough to his tongue as he sat up, feeling the warm semen running down his face. Colin could feel his cock coming back to life at the sight of _THE HARRY POTTER _with a face-full of his sticky, hot jizz. _Another clean one soiled._

* * *

Harry tossed another paper towel into the trash. He'd finally managed to get the last of Colin's cum off his face, but out of his hair was another story. Colin himself however seemed to be in heaven as he took to snapping photographs of Harry standing naked, cleaning cum off himself by the sink.

"Uh, Colin. Can you not do that please?" Harry asked, trying to be polite.

"Right, sorry. I can't help it, you're just so hot Harry..." Colin said dreamily. The blond was still naked and Harry could see just how hot Colin thought he was judging by how his dick was springing back up.

"Right. You should uh, get dressed Colin. We'll be late for class." Harry said as he scrambled to find his robes.

"Fuck class. How about you and I go for rounds 2, 3, and 4. Maybe 5 if you've got the energy for it." Colin said happily.

_Fuck, how am I going to tell him this isn't what he thinks it is? That this was all some drug-induced mishap, and that he wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with. _"I don't know Colin ... I mean-"

"We don't have to tell Malfoy, if that's what you're worried about." Colin blurted out.

"W-What!?" Harry said, shocked at the mention of that name.

"Yeah, I know it was him you were planning to meet here. But we bumped into each other and I accidentally ended up with the note, and well ... here we are." Colin revealed.

_So that's why Colin was here, _Harry realized.

"I mean, we can invite him to join in if you want. After all, he is kind of sexy and I guess I wouldn't mind sharing you. Or if you like, I can get my brother Dennis and we could-"

"What-no, no! I-uh, ... tell you what. Let's just keep this between us and I'll meet you back here in five hours. Alright?" Harry said, trying to end this conversation.

"Alright, if you say so." Colin said before leaning in closer to Harry. "But I just want you to know ... I could please you so much better than he ever could."

"Uh ... right. I'll keep that in mind Colin." Harry said as he slid the last of his garments back on.

"Just think about it." Colin said, before grabbing Harry by the face and pressing their lips against each other for another hard kiss. He didn't use his tongue this time, but he was just as forceful.

"Mmph!" Harry moaned in surprised before Colin released him. Harry gave him a small nod and left the bathroom. _Why does that keep happening?_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave a review! Also, thanks for those of you who have been leaving suggestions, I think you've helped me to identify pretty much all possible candidates for future chapters and I'll definitely be using them. Sorry if this chapter ran just a bit too long for some of your tastes, I think I got a little carried away writing Colin's masturbation scene, LOL. Anyway stay tuned for next chapter xoxo.

**As for the next chapter, I think it could use a touch of ... Weasley charm? Lol.**


	5. Harry Potter and the Weasley Sandwich

**A/N**: Bam! Chapter 5. All of you have been requesting these particular characters and I'm never one to turn a deaf ear to the demands of the people.

**I like to think this story takes place in a parallel universe where certain things happened and other things didn't, but I never had a solid setting for what school year it is, so I'll leave that up for open interpretation.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Harry Potter _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

The wind felt like a lover's caress through Harry's raven-black hair. He never felt as alive as he did on his broom, gliding high above the world. Up here it was just him and the air dancing against him, it was like making love to the sky. Not just mindless fucking which Harry unfortunately had more than enough experience with as of late. He never stopped being angry at Malfoy for drugging him the way he had, it was unfair and immoral. Sure the sex felt good in the moment, but it was annoying having to push someone's cock up inside him every 5 hours. However it was a relief to not have a shortage of willing partners anymore. No more worrying about raping some random student in the middle of the hall, so long as he kept a schedule, which Harry definitely did.

In the mornings he'd meet Colin in the stalls, right before sunrise. It was useful since the blond was a screamer and he was very fond of yelling Harry's name in particular. The downside was he had a weird fetish with cumming all over Harry's face which could get quite messy due to the inhuman amount of semen Colin seemed to be able to pump out. _I wonder if it has something to do with his diet? _Harry could only wonder. On the bright side his skin had never looked more radiant, but the hot, thick cum was a nightmare to remove from his hair which Colin was unfortunately fond of cumming onto as well...

After his morning romp with Colin, Harry would meet up with Malfoy. Most times this took place in-between classes in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom since she kept it guarded while they were having a go at each other. Although Harry was extremely uncomfortable with the idea that Myrtle liked to watch as they fucked each other silly. It was humiliating, _can a ghost even feel aroused? _but when Nymph's Bane hit Harry just couldn't keep his hands off Draco, as much as it disgusted him. _I'll get him back someday..._

If there was still time before supper, Harry would meet up with Dean Thomas in the most unusual of places. Sometimes it was a quickie behind the stairs, other times it was a hot, steamy fuck inside a cramped supply closet. _At least its not a bathroom. What on Earth is so arousing about a bathroom? _Harry wondered. It was Dean's idea to meet up in these places, something about the thrill of being caught turned him on so badly that Harry would find himself covered in bite-marks by the time they were done. And of course, Dean had him all to himself when the lights went off in the boys' dormitory...

It was a strange day-to-day schedule for Harry but he was slowly getting adjusted to it, much to his displeasure. _This is all so fucked up, its like having 3 boyfriends and I don't even like guys ... well at least I think I don't? _Harry didn't want to breathe life into that thought. He'd always dismissed any attraction to men as left-over Nymph's Bane in his system, but he'd always suspected something more in the back of his head.

"I've got to get this shit sorted." Harry told himself, pausing his flight in mid-air. He tried not to sit too hard on his broomstick; having his ass pressed up against something hard and phallus-shaped was the last thing he needed up here.

"Hey Harry," said two identical voices in unison. **Fred &amp; George Weasley **both flew up on either side of him with the cheekiest grins on their matching faces.

"Fred, George, what's up?" Harry greeted, turning to face each of them.

"A little birdie told us _you're in quite the pickle._" Fred said to his left.

"Or rather, quite the pickle has _been in you._" George finished, on his right. Both boys kept their amused grins but Harry could feel his face reddening, _they know._

"I ... I don't understand, what are you-"

"Oh, don't play coy Harry. We've had our fair share of Nymph's Bane, isn't that right Freddie?"

"Bloody hell, don't remind me. I could barely walk after that. I'm surprised you can even ride a broom right now Harry, your arse-hole must be-"

"-OKAY ... okay, fine. You got me. Just ... _please, _don't tell anyone." Harry begged, he could only imagine Ginny's face if she heard of his recent sexual activities.

"No worries mate, your secret's safe with us." Fred assured.

"Definitely, we of all people know how humiliating it is to be under that stuff. It messes with your head, makes you..._  
_

"... _do things.__" _the twins said in unison as they shared a look and shuddered as if remembering some embarrassing memory. Harry's eyebrows raised, _Merlin's beard, did they ... _he didn't even want to picture it ... or did he?

"Uh, right." Harry said, extremely uncomfortable.

"But anyway, we thought you might be needing some help." George said. Harry's heart skipped a beat at such an offer, maybe he _did_ want to picture it after-all.

"H-Help?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, cheeky." Fred japed, making Harry blush. "Help with the Nymph's Bane. We know how to nick the stuff from your system."

"If you're interested, meet us in the locker room after practice, when everyone's gone." George said before flying off with Fred following closely behind him.

"Wait!" Harry shouted after them.

"We'll talk more after practice!" the twins yelled back in unison as they jetted off on their brooms.

* * *

Quidditch practice concluded after an hour, but Fred &amp; George had left 20 minutes earlier. Slowly, Harry's teammates were descending to the ground and making their way towards their respective locker rooms, but he remained on his broom high in the air. _Meet us w__hen everyone's gone, _the twins had instructed him. His teammates usually finished up in the locker rooms after about 10 minutes, though time was precious for Harry, he still had some to spare. His next hit of Nymph's Bane wouldn't be for another 3 hours, in which time he would meet up with Dean for a pre-supper serving of massive black dick.

"Malfoy still has no idea." Harry mused to himself, finding it funny how much it frustrated Draco to not know who else he was fucking. And the pure-blood just couldn't seem to let it go, the last time they had sex he wouldn't stop questioning Harry even while he was thrust deep inside him:

_Ngh! Is it Weasley!? _Draco had said with a thrust.

_Unh! No!_

_Sh-Shit! Its Cedric isn't it! Ah! Y-You like him don't you! _Draco had accused while he was drilling his dick into Harry.

_What-ngh, no!_

_Ohh! Is it B-Blaise!? _the blond had accused his own friend, but that had amused Harry.

_Ha, not yet... _Harry joked, but that had frustrated Draco and he really pounded the raven-haired boy's ass for that one.

"Guess its time to head down." Harry thought, shaking aside his memory as he descended to the grassy field below. _The twins have a cure, _Harry thought, hopeful. If they were telling the truth it would put an end to this wet dream turned nightmare.  
Harry quickly made his way to the locker room. The stories that room could tell if it could speak, though Harry was sure that was somehow possible here in Hogwarts. The stories would most likely be about _Oliver's wood_ or the time he taught Harry a few "quidditch techniques" in the showers that one year, which he was too young and naive to understand at the time. But those were stories for another day, although the memory of them made Harry crave a shower.

"Hello, Harry." the twins chorused as Harry entered the locker room, completely empty with the exception of the two red-heads. The both of them were still in their quidditch gear and clearly they worked up quite a sweat, from what Harry could see and smell.

"Hey guys. Alright, first thing's first: how did you know about the Nymph's Bane? Did someone tell you?" Harry questioned.

"No one had to tell us, Harry." Fred said with a grin.

"We've got eyes everywhere." George said with a wink.

"..._Everywhere." _the twins emphasized in unison. Harry couldn't help but blush at how embarrassing the thought of them watching him getting fucked was._  
_

"We also know you've been quite the busy boy, Harry." George said.

"If we might ask, you haven't had a go at Ron yet have you? Because we've been wagering with Bill on who has the biggest cock in the family and we just wanted to know how big Ron's d-"

"-N-No, no. I haven't had ... I haven't done anything with Ron." Harry said, uncomfortable once again.

"Really? We thought for sure the two of you would have had a tumble beneath the sheets by now." Fred said, slightly taken aback.

"Bloody hell, I've been suspecting that for years." George added in with equal amazement. "Not even once? I mean you must have touched cocks at least."

"All boys do it." Fred added in.

"NO. I have _not _done _ANYTHING _with Ron. Ever." Harry clarified._  
_

"That's a pity." the twins said together as they shared a look of disappointment.

"There goes mum's hopes of having Harry in the family." George said.

"Oh well, there's always a chance Ginny will get the job done." Fred replied.

"Fred. George. The Nymph's Bane. You said you had a cure?" Harry said, trying to steer the conversation back on-track.

"That's right. We've got a remedy."

"A potion to be exact, they call it Nymph's Tears."

"Oh Merlin's beard, that's a relief. Do you have it on you?" Harry asked, completely overjoyed.

"Eh, not quite." the twins said together. Harry could feel his heart drop.

"We used the last of it on ourselves. We'll need to brew a new batch." Fred explained.

"Oh, okay. Well how long will that take?" Harry asked, feeling his hopes rise once more.

"Oh, not long. Not long at all! Just ... three months." George revealed.

"WHAT! Three months!?" Harry shouted in disbelief.

"Easy now, Harry." the twins said, trying to calm their friend.

"How am I suppose to keep this up for three months!? I've barely survived the last two weeks!" Harry yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

"Look, in the mean time just keep doing what you're doing to get by, we'll have it ready in no time." Fred said. _It's not their fault, _Harry realized, quickly feeling guilty for his outburst.

"...Okay. Okay, fine. Sorry." Harry said, calming himself down. _At least there's a cure. _After a few seconds of silence, George spoke up.

"But, um. Harry, you need to understand this isn't Blemish Blitzer we're talking about here. Nymph's Tears isn't an easy thing to brew and the ingredients don't come cheap." he explained awkwardly.

"We're not asking you to pay for all of it, but you will need to chip in." Fred added.

"What? But- ugh, fine. What's it going to cost?" Harry asked, at this point money was the least of his worries. The twins paused a moment and scanned Harry with their eyes, looking him up and down, studying his whole form. The Weasley twins turned to each other and exchanged a look, grinning to one another.

"Just this: _Locomotor Mortis!_" The twins recited the incantation in unison though only one of them cast the curse as it hit the unsuspecting Harry directly in the legs.

"W-What the!" Harry yelled as his legs fell victim to the Leg-Locker Curse, binding them tightly against one another, unable to move. Harry fell to the floor with a thud as he lost all use of his legs. "What the fuck!"

"Sorry mate," Fred apologized as he walked over and pulled Harry to his feet, though he couldn't move them he could still feel and stand on them.

"What are you doing!?" Harry spat as Fred seized his arms and raised them over his head.

"Taking our payment of course." Fred replied nonchalantly as he restrained Harry by his wrists, locking them together in some magical self-binding rope.

"W-What!? But I've still got another 3 hours till the Nymph's Bane hits!" Harry complained as he stood with his arms tied and pointing upward as if he was about to dive into a pool.

"Oh come now Harry, be a little more considerate to other people's schedules." George said as he approached, making Harry's heart beat faster.

"We've got things to do as well and we can't just wait around till you're in the mood." Fred said as he stood uncomfortably close behind Harry.

"B-But, but-"

"The only butt we're interested in is yours." George said suggestively as he sunk to his knees in-front of Harry. _Them too? But I've never fucked a boy without Nymph's Bane before..._

_"_Mmm yes. And who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it more this way, Harry." Fred said with his mouth inches away from Harry's ear, sending chills through the raven-haired boy's spine. Harry shuddered as he felt Fred's hands snake up from behind, running down his abdomen and sliding up his shirt, touching the skin beneath, making Harry's hairs stand on end. And he, powerless to stop the ginger-haired boy.

"Heh, lookie here Freddie. Something tells me he already does." George said to his twin as he spied the bulge growing in Harry's pants, inches away from the ginger boy's face.

"W-Wait, lemme go!" Harry said as Fred's hands slid up his body, lifting the raven-haired boy's shirt up as well. Harry gasped as his bare abs were exposed and Fred's soft hands kept trailing upward.

"I dunno, Harry. Your little friend here doesn't seem to agree with that idea." George said from below as his hands went to Harry's waist, quickly pulling at the front of his slacks, undoing the single button above his zipper. Harry felt his cock twitch in his pants as the fabric around his waist grew looser. Meanwhile Fred's soft hands found their way to Harry's chest, sending tingles through him.

"And don't forget your other little friends up here." Fred said as both his index fingers and thumbs seized Harry's delicate, perky pink nipples in-between them. He pinched them slightly, but not enough to be painful, and slowly ran his thumbs upward and his index fingers downward, twisting the nipples in-between with smooth, erotically sensitive pleasure.

"Haa! S-Stop that!" Harry bit back a moan as Fred played with his nipples. He tried to move but he had absolutely no use of his limbs and nowhere to push himself towards as he was sandwiched between the twins. Fred had pressed himself up against Harry's backside and George was kneeling in front of his crotch.

"Are you sure, Harry? I don't think you mean that." George teased as his fingers tugged at Harry's zipper which was being difficult due to the large bulge being pressed up against it.

"Do you feel that, Harry?" Fred said in a low, sultry tone that was surprisingly sexy. He was bucking his hips forward into Harry's backside, pressing his crotch against Harry's ass. The raven-haired boy could feel something hard and intensely warm being forced up against his bum. "That's my cock Harry. I'm going to fuck you with it." Fred said in a raspy half-whisper, his lips pressed up against Harry's ear at this point. His hot breath was dancing along Harry's ear canal and around his neck, making him shiver, turning him on. "It's so hard ... I'm going to thrust my rod up inside your arse til' you're screaming my name Harry." Fred said with lust in his voice as he demonstrated his thrusting, slowly grinding his groin up against Harry's ass with only a few inches of fabric separating them. _Merlin's fucking beard, _Harry thought to himself as Fred was turning him on with just words alone, though Harry himself couldn't find words to respond, only grunts and odd, awkward sounds in his attempt not to moan.

"Mmm, that's it Freddie. Get him all worked up." George said as his slid Harry's zipper down with an ever-so-slow _zzzzzzzzip! _and just like that Harry's pants were undone and George quickly dug his fingers into the raven-haired boy's waistband, reaching into the elastic of both his pants and underwear and pulled it all down in one forceful tug. Harry shuttered as his dick was exposed; he could feel George's breath on his hard erection and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get it to go down, much to his humiliation. "That's a tasty looking cock you've got there Harry." George said, making Harry turn red._  
_

"Not as tasty as mine ... you wanna taste it, Harry?" Fred said in a breathy whisper with his lips against Harry's ear. It took all the strength he had not to moan for Fred with his hips dry-humping Harry from behind, rubbing his bulge against him. And his warm, soft fingers playing with Harry's nipples. However that strength soon left him as Fred's tongue brushed against his ear.

"Ahha!" Harry gasped as he felt Fred's warm, wet tongue fucking his ear, coating it in his spit before exiting and licking large circles around Harry's entire ear. Fred's hot breath felt even hotter against the wetness on Harry's skin. "Nghh, F-Fred! Stop!"

"Still fighting it? That won't do, Harry." George said as he quickly grabbed Harry's hard cock, gripping it in his fist.

"No! Don't do that!" Harry begged as George groped him while Fred's tongue fucked his ear.

"Don't do what? ... Oh, you mean this?" George teased as he gave Harry's cock a lick, running his tongue up underneath the shaft, licking it like a popsicle.

"NGH! Y-Yes THAT! Don't do that!" Harry responded.

"All I heard was _yes _and _do that_." George said before engulfing half of Harry's hard length, shoving it past his lips and into his hot, waiting mouth. Sucking it.

"OH! Shiiiiit!" Harry moaned, unable to control himself. _Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in!_

"Mmm, Harry ... you're so sexy when you moan like that," Fred continued his teasing as he ran his hand up and down Harry's torso, sending waves of chilling pleasure through him. Harry was convulsing beneath his touch, bucking his body yet unable to jerk far enough to escape the Weasley sandwich. "Do it again, moan for me Harry. Moan, baby." Fred commanded as his mouth found Harry's neck, latching on to it and sucking hard on the flesh.

"Unhhh! Fr-Fred!" Harry called out, moaning desperately as both Weasley boys sucked on his skin. The double pleasure from both ends was becoming hard to resist. George kept up his pace, bobbing his head and taking in more of Harry's cock inch by inch. Judging by how easy he was taking the cock down his throat, Harry suspected he must have some experience sucking cock.

"Mmmmm..." George moaned, sending vibrations through Harry's cock. The ginger boy slid the length slowly out of his mouth, stopping near the tip and leaving the head between his lips. _What a sight..._

"That's it, suck it George. Show little Harry how good you are at using your mouth." Fred urged his brother on, watching his twin sucking dick with lustful eyes at the erotic sight below. Fred bucked his hips into Harry, forcing him to thrust forward into George's mouth like some sex-puppet.

"Ahaaa... Please-ngh! Stop, unhhh!" Harry moaned uncontrollably as Fred forced him to mouth-fuck George. _This is so wrong._

"Mluhh!" George moaned as Harry's cock flopped out of his mouth with a lewd suction sound. Harry's hard, wet dick drooped forward, leaking pre-cum which George eagerly licked up. "You know Freddie, I think we ought to treat Harry to the 3-Tier Weasley Sandwich." George suggested. Just the name of whatever that was made Harry doubt his ability to resist the two devilishly handsome twins.

"Good idea, how does the bottom tier start again?" Fred asked as his hands left Harry's torso, letting his shirt fall back down to cover him.

"With buns." George replied to his brother with a devilish smirk on his face. Harry knew that look all too well. Fred dropped to his knees behind Harry with his face to the raven-haired boy's cute little ass.

"And what firm, tasty looking buns they are." Fred said as he grabbed hold of Harry's ass-cheeks.

"What are you doing down there!?" Harry asked as he tried to turn himself to see, however both twins ignored his question.

"What a cute little pucker you've got back here, Harry." Fred said as he gently pushed apart Harry's ass-cheeks, exposing his perfect asshole. "Let's see if it can handle Tier 1." Fred said as he took two fingers and reached across to his twin. George took Fred's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, making them nice and wet as he gazed up at Harry with desire. _Shit that's hot ... don't give in Harry... _Harry told himself as his cock throbbed at the sight, making George grin. "Yeah, get 'em nice and wet, George." Fred said to his brother who sucked on his fingers the way he sucked so expertly on Harry's cock. Fred quickly pulled his fingers from his twin's mouth, soaked with his saliva as he brought it up to Harry's ass.

"AHH!" Harry yelled out in shock as two warm, wet fingers pushed against his asshole, making him clench it up. However Fred was more forceful and roughly jammed both digits up through the ring of muscles, pushing his fingers up into Harry. "NGH! Fuck!" Harry cursed as Fred's slick fingers slid into him.

"Mmm, you're so tight Harry. I can barely move my fingers." Fred teased as he slid his index and middle finger in-and-out of Harry's ass.

"Ugh! That hurts!" Harry complained as Fred fingered him.

"Did you find it yet Freddie?" George asked as he watched his brother's hand movements, watching his arm push forward and pull back.

"Noooot yet..." Fred said as he slowly sunk his fingers in deeper, this time curling them inward till he finally hit that sweet spot inside of Harry.

"OH! Ohh!" Harry moaned in surprise as his body suddenly arched, making him uncontrollably thrust forward.

"Heh, bullseye." Fred said, triumphant as his long fingers found Harry's prostate. George followed up by running his tongue under Harry's ball-sack, wetting it as he slurped and sucked.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Merlin's beaaard! Ngh!" Harry moaned as his lower body was assaulted on both ends. Fred sped up, full-on finger blasting as his long, wet fingers probed and stroked Harry's g-spot, thrusting rapidly in and out of his anus.

"Mmm, I love it when you moan for me, Harry." Fred teased as he grew excited, speeding up his finger-fucking. The ginger boy leaned forward and let his expert tongue dart out and join his moist fingers in Harry's hole.

"Haa, I-I can't ha-aaauhhhh..." Harry moaned hard as Fred's mouth met Harry's asshole, forcing his tongue in to join his fingers as he licked and lapped away like a dog and his bowl of water. Harry's entire lower body was aching with pleasure as the twins sucked and slurped on him. Harry couldn't bring himself to look, instead he threw his head up, closing his eyes. All he could hear was the lewd sound of mouths sucking and tongues lapping and slurping on him. "Nghhh! I'm gonna! Awhh!" Harry cried out as Fred's fingers kept hitting that spot. However, once he said that both twins quickly retracted, ceasing their actions. Harry shivered as Fred's wet tongue and fingers slid out of his ass.

"Oh no Harry, we can't have you cumming on Tier 1." George said as he rose to his feet.

"The fun's only begun." Fred said as he stood back up as well.

"Please ... stop ..." Harry said, frustrated that he was denied orgasm. However, much to his excitement, both twins began stripping off their clothing. Harry couldn't help but watch as they pulled up their shirts, exposing their lean torsos which were hard with muscle thanks to years of quidditch. _They're both so hot... _Harry thought to himself as he looked at their bodies. Though they were slim in their figure, their bodies were perfectly toned, outlining every muscle from their chest down to their matching 8-pack. As Harry's eyes traveled lower he saw a trail of red-hair encircling their navals and leading down, disappearing beneath the waistband of their pants. And even there Harry found himself staring at the large tents protruding outward, their hard-ons pressing up against the fabric.

"I think Harry likes what he sees, Fred." George said with an amused smile.

"I think he's ready for Tier 2." Fred said. Both twins reached for their zippers and slid them downward, Harry felt mesmerized as he watched their hands undoing their pants. He might have drooled as the ginger boys opened their fly's and let their pants fall to the floor. _Merlin's beard, they're not wearing underwear, _Harry realized as he was caught off-guard by the sight of two _very large _dicks.

"Remember our wager with Bill on who has the biggest cock in the family?" Fred asked with a lustful smile.

"We're currently in 1st place." George said proudly as he gripped his thick cock. Harry had no doubts about that statement. Both their dicks were ridiculously long, at what Harry judged was 9 inches from the look of them. They were fat too, even thicker than Colin. Fred's seemed to have more width however, with pulsating veins all about his hard shaft, making it appear somewhat longer. But George's head was bigger, more bulbous as it shined in the light, massive and leaking pre-cum. His cock seemed to droop lower, as if the fat head at the tip made it heavy somehow. Harry bit his lip so hard he feared he might bite right through. He felt like the twins' dicks were hypnotizing him as he stared at the two big, hard rods. Around and above them were a jungle of thick ginger pubes as fiery as the hair on their head. _So the carpets match the drapes ... that's so fucking hot!_

"Oh yeah, he definitely likes what he sees." Fred said. Both twins placed a hand on one-side of the other's hip as they pressed their massive cocks together, letting them touch and rub up against one another as they put on a show for Harry. _All boys do it, _Harry remembered one of them saying of their actions. _Even brothers, apparently._

_"_Unh," George moaned slightly at the friction as he touched dicks with his twin brother, in what Harry could only regard as the dirtiest, most kinkiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. _Holy shit, they're really trying to push me over the edge. _Harry thought, and they were succeeding. However, just as quick as the show began it soon ended as the twins stepped away from each other and set their sights on Harry once again. _This is going to be bad...__  
_

"I'm going to pump so much jizz into you, Harry." Fred growled as he retook his place at Harry's backside, only now there was nothing separating his big, thick dick and Harry's tiny hole. He could feel it even then, the flesh hot as fire as it stabbed against his ass-cheek. Harry would never admit it, but in that moment he wanted it. He wanted it so badly it made him doubt his sexual preferences.

"Let's see if he can make it past Tier 2, Fred." George said as he stood in front of Harry, recreating the scene he'd done with his brother as their dicks pressed together.

"Oh no..." Harry managed to say as he was sandwiched between the Weasley twins yet again. Fred locked his big, strong arms around Harry, restraining him as George released Harry from the Leg-Locker Curse. Had it not been for Fred's powerful hold on him, Harry might have considered running as his legs were free to move about again.

"Get him up, George." Fred told his twin. George, strong as he was, had no problem lifting up Harry's slender figure, scooping him up from beneath his thighs and pinning the raven-haired boy between the twins. Harry involuntarily wrapped his bare legs around George's waist, trying to keep from falling.

"W-Whoa!" Harry yelled as he almost slipped off. Quickly he threw his restrained arms around George's head, locking him in place as he clung to the twin in front.

"Why hello there, love." George said flirtatiously to Harry as they were pinned face to face with the smaller boy's arms and legs around him. Harry felt himself blushing again. But George's expression quickly shifted as he let out a slight moan. Beneath Harry, the twins' dicks were pressed up together once more. Fred took both of their thick rods in his hand, holding them together and struggling to keep his grip. The twins awkwardly stumbled as they tried to position their dicks beneath Harry's hole without letting him fall. "You good, Freddie?"

"All set. Get ready to be fucked, Harry." Fred whispered into Harry's ear once again. Harry held his breath as the two dicks were already pressing against his pucker. There was no point in feigning protest, but he wasn't about to let them see him submit. Instead he kept his silence at what was about to happen, though deep inside he was begging for their dicks.

"NghhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing through the locker room as the twins both pushed into him, forcing their thick dongs up against Harry's hole. George's swollen head stretched his ring wide, with Fred's own alongside it. Harry screamed as loud as possible as if that would dull the pain of two massive cocks tearing him in half as his hole was stretched wide. _Oh fuck, they're fucking me at the same time!_

"Ahhhh that's it, Harry ngh." Fred groaned as he and his brother duel-penetrated the raven-haired boy.

"TAKE IT OUT! IT'S TOO BIG!" Harry begged, powerless as the twins tore into him.

"J-Just TAKE IT! Ha..." George moaned as they pushed deeper up into Harry's anus, stretching it wide.

"Ooooooooooh SHIT!" Harry cursed as the two dicks slid up his anal cavity, fucking him deep. He tried to bite back the pain of his hole being stretched beyond belief. He shuddered at the feeling of two, hot cocks deep up inside him, throbbing against each other. "Shit! Shit! SHIIIIT UNGH!"

"Relax, relaaaax, the pain will fade soon." Fred cooed into Harry's ear, trying to let him adjust as the twins rotated their hips, making their cocks circle inside Harry, making him shiver with pleasure-dulled pain. Already he could feel the building pleasure in his loins. Harry could only hang there and take it as both twins slowly slid themselves out of him, leaving only their tips inside of Harry's hole.

"AAAAHHH!" Harry screamed as the twins on either side of him slid their cocks back up inside him, this time faster and fucking him deeper. From behind him, Fred was moaning into his ear with hot panting and George was making the most erotic expression but never broke eye-contact as he gazed lustfully into Harry who was writhing between them as they began repeating the motion, slowly sliding back out, leaving his ass feeling hollow before thrusting upward and pounding his ass, over and over.

"Nghh, yeah Harry ... take our big cocks," Fred said roughly before biting down on the flesh between Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry threw his head back, resting it on Fred's shoulder as the twin behind him sucked on his skin, working that magnificent tongue of his. Meanwhile George was grunting and panting as he pushed his cock up into Harry, letting it slide alongside his brother's deep into the stretched ass.

"Such a t-tight fit! Y-Yeah Freddie?" George said as he and his brother double-teamed the raven-haired boy's hole, thrusting and pushing their cocks in and out as fast as they could in the cramped space.

"Mmm yeah, SO tight! We'll have to fix that!" Fred said as his cock throbbed against his brother's inside of Harry. The friction between their hard shafts felt amazing as they pressed tightly against one another, gliding in and out of Harry while their dicks rubbed against each other.

"OHH! PLEASE, STOP! Ahaaaa!" Harry begged, not knowing how long he could keep faking displeasure and lying to himself about how good this was beginning to feel. Each time the twins' dicks slid up inside, they tightly pushed up against his prostate, applying so much force they would milk him in no time if that kept up. Though he pretended not to feel it, he couldn't fight it as the Weasley twins mercilessly pounded his hole, hard.

"Ngh, oh please Harry. Ahh- we know you love this," George purred before biting down on his lip as he thrust himself up, fucking Harry deep. Ramming his cock against Harry's g-spot. Harry couldn't control himself as he convulsed on their dicks, pushing himself upward only to slide back down onto their twin cocks making his groan and clench his teeth.

"I think he, unh, needs Tier 3 now, George!" Fred said to his brother who replied with a wicked grin that made Harry nervous. Before he could even question it, he felt Fred from behind licking at the same spot he had bitten down on earlier, making Harry moan. But he was quickly silenced as George's mouth found his, crashing their lips together in a forceful kiss. With his arms around George he couldn't pull away as the twin in front of him forced his tongue into Harry's mouth with a slight moan which turned the raven-haired boy on as he felt it against his tongue. _He's a good kisser, _Harry thought as George mouth-fucked him, letting his tongue and breath fill Harry's mouth while they kissed in a hot whirlwind of panting and moaning, meanwhile Fred sucked away at his neck.

"Mmleh!" Harry moaned as George released him from their heavy kiss. He got about a second of air before Fred's mouth soon replaced his brother's. Harry had to twist himself slightly to adjust to Fred standing behind him. His kissing was more hungry ... more wild, as his tongue roughly invaded Harry's mouth and dominated the other boy's tongue.

"Mmgh, Harry-mmm!" Fred moaned into Harry's mouth as they kissed. From in front Harry could feel George pressing his lips against the raven-haired boy's throat, running his tongue up and down it. Harry couldn't help but moan as two Weasley tongues took control of him. He could feel Fred grinning against his mouth, completely satisfied at the effect he was having on Harry.

"Haa!" Harry moaned hard suddenly as George resumed fucking Harry, making the smaller boy rock and up and down slightly as Fred kissed him. The ginger boy quickly joined his brother's fucking, ramming Harry's g-spot again, only this time there were two mouths working their way on his neck and lips as well. This was becoming way too much for Harry, and the situation was so hot. He was being fucked by TWINS, at the same time. It was like some muggle porno.

"C'mere'..." George growled as his mouth retook Harry's, though Fred was not done with him yet. Harry found himself caught between two Weasley boys' tongues fighting to penetrate his mouth. Harry struggled to kiss the both of them as they fought for control of his mouth, all while they fucked his tight ass. Both boys were sloppily licking and slurping on Harry's lips at that point, their tongues were even making contact from time to time as they collided in their fight for Harry.

"Unhh!" Harry moaned breathily as two tongues slid into his mouth, and he sucked on both, unable to help himself as they fucked him, driving him crazy with lust. However, just as he was getting into it, both boys pulled away suddenly.

"Oh! F-Freddie! I'm-I'm-..." George moaned as his face grew hard, furrowing his brow and clenching his teeth as if some sort of pain was overcoming him.

"Nghhh, me too George! I'm gonna-" Fred moaned in the same fashion.

"GONNA CUM!" The twins moaned out in unison as they rammed their thick rods up Harry, fucking him as deep as possible, making Harry moan alongside them. He could feel their dicks stiffening up inside of him, becoming hard as steel. He felt as though he should have yelled that out with them as he soon felt his orgasm rising.

"Ohh! Gonna pump you with- nghhh SO MUCH CUM, HARRY!" Fred yelled from behind.

"YEAHHH, TAKE IT!" George moaned out as well.

"UNHHHHH!" Both twins moaned out in unison as they came inside of Harry, both thrusting as far up his ass as possible, blasting their hot, thick Weasley cum into him, filling him up. The raven-haired boy shivered as he felt spurt after spurt of their spunk blasting into him at double the amount, coating the inside of his ass and each other's dicks. Their seeds mixed inside of Harry who could barely contain it as it came seeping out of his ass. Harry could feel the double-serving of Weasley cream inside him, it was so hot it brought him to the edge.

"Ahhha! Y-Yes! YES! I'm CUMMING!" Harry moaned, forcing himself deeper onto their dicks and savoring the hot cum inside him as his own came flowing out. However, much to his surprise, George quickly produced a small glass vile and placed it near Harry's tip. The raven-haired boy groaned as he shot thick white ropes of cum into the tiny flask, filling it up.

"And there's what we needed." George said triumphantly as Harry fired off the last ounce of cum. The glass vile was filled to the brim with his thick, white seed.

* * *

Soon after they had finished, Harry and the twins proceeded to shower themselves off and get dressed.

"You know, we have to say Harry, we're impressed." Fred said as he buttoned-up his shirt.

"No one's ever made _us_ cum first in the 3-Tier Weasley Sandwich." George added as he buckled his pants. Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

"Right, uh... well, I hope that covers the payment." Harry said.

"Oh that wasn't the payment, we just wanted to be _extra sure_ that you were _really_ under Nymph's Bane and not just going around experimenting, using Nymph's Bane as an excuse." Fred explained.

"We had to know we weren't going to be wasting our time and resources brewing Nymph's Tears for you. Like we said, it's extremely pricey and we have to make smart financial decisions." George said with a grin.

"What!? Why on earth would I lie about all this?!" Harry snapped.

"Well you wouldn't be the first. But not to worry, all your begging and resisting gave us all the proof we needed. Any boy who fancies boys would have given in much sooner, but not you. You're a real trooper, Harry." Fred said, clearly amused.

"You two are unbelievable. Well what about the payment then? You said I needed to chip in." Harry reminded them.

"Yes, and you did." George held up the tiny glass vile containing Harry's semen, "This is what we needed and you provided more than your fair share, but then again that's more of our fault than yours." George said with a wink.

"You see, Harry, your boy-spunk is an essential ingredient for Nymph's Tears. More specifically, _the seed of the victim._" Fred explained.

"Wha- so _that's _why you did all this!? I could have just had a wank and given that to you myself!"

"Where's the fun in that?" The twins chorused with mischievous smiles.

"Oh my goodness ... fuck the both of you, seriously." Harry said, annoyed.

"You already did!" Fred &amp; George said, laughing.

"No, no, but seriously now, we're going to need your help with this, Harry." Fred said as he recomposed himself.

"Ugh, what now? You want me to suck your cocks while you stir the cauldron?"

"Well you can do that if you like, we certainly wouldn't stop you. But this actually has to do with ingredients," Fred began.

"Look, whatever it is, I'll pay for it." Harry assured.

"Um, actually, it isn't that simple..." George said. Already Harry could tell he was about to tell him something he wasn't going to like.

"We need you to retrieve ... all of this, for the potion." Fred said as he pulled out a small paper from his pocket and unfolded it, revealing to Harry a list of ingredients:

_-Seed of the victim._  
-_Seed of a virgin.  
__-Seed of a harlot.  
__-Seed of an enemy.  
__-Seed of a dear friend.  
__-Seed of the hero.  
__-Seed of the villain._

"WHAT? You want me t-to-to..."

"-To collect a bunch of semen, yes." Fred said.

"We already took care of the first one for you, see? _Seed of the victim." _ George said, holding up the vile of Harry's cum.

"But ... this is so much! How the fuck do I know if someone's a "hero" or "villain" and also, _seed of a virgin? _How would I-"

"-Relax, Harry. We can snoop around and see who's still got their boy-cherry intact, then all you have to do is go up to them and break it, simple." Fred said as if it was the easiest and most sensible thing in the world.

"Like they're just going to be alright with that?" Harry said, dumbfounded.

"Well I, for one, can't imagine someone saying no to losing their virginity to _the _Harry Potter." George joked. "But if, for some reason, they _do_ say no ... just give 'em a quick whiff of this." the ginger boy pulled out a glass vile filled with bright pink liquid.

"A love potion? No. I'm not going to put anyone else through something like this." Harry refused sharply.

"Easy there, touchy. It's no Nymph's Bane or Amortentia, it's just a little Fairy Pheromone."

"I'm thinking of calling it _Essence of Veela _once we market it." Fred added in.

"It's not going to ruin their lives, it's just going to give them a little push in your direction, make 'em a little more ... _open to suggestion._" George explained.

"Just sprinkle some on you like cologne before you approach a boy. They won't start tearing their clothes off and throwing themselves at you, but they'll definitely be into the idea if you were to hint at it." Fred added. Harry took the vile of Fairy Pheromone from George's hand, deeply considering whether or not to use it. _It's not like I'm giving them Nymph's Bane..._

"Get all these, uh... samples, to us, before the three months are up and we'll have a fresh batch of Nymph's Tears ready for you." George said.

"You can do it, Harry. You're quite the good shag you know." Fred complimented as he gave Harry's ass a small pinch, making him jump.

"Uh, thanks I guess. You too?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes. We know. Now if you'll excuse us we've got a potion to brew." George said as he stood up to leave.

"Good luck, Harry." The twins said in unison as they walked towards the door.

"Wait, one more thing." Harry called out as the twins were leaving. The ginger boys paused and turned to look at him, "So, the two of you are uh, I mean, you fancy boys?" Harry asked as he could have sworn the twins were ladies men. However they gave him a highly amused look as if he had just told them the funniest joke.

"Only after we tried Nymph's Bane." the twins chorused happily, leaving Harry with a condescending smile as they departed from the locker room.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Do I get points for plot development? Lol. If you liked it, be a doll and leave a **review** telling me what you think.  
So I think this was my favorite chapter by-far, and its also the longest so I hope it wasn't too much of a read for some of you. The Weasley twins had to be the most requested characters I've gotten since the beginning of the story, so there you go! Harry's on a quest, I'll let you all figure out who fits which of those ingredients. But I promise it won't just be limited to that, I'll definitely be adding in some chapters in-between. So stay tuned and thanks again for reading. Xoxo


End file.
